


Inked

by Gingerkid2010



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerkid2010/pseuds/Gingerkid2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson and Santana Lopez moved to LA to follow their dreams with a vow to stay single and on track. But when Blaine meets the subject of his first documentary, tattoo artist Kurt Hummel, he could be thrown off track for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blaine grunted as he dropped the last box. He wiped the sweat from his brow and looked around at the sea of clutter. "I can't believe most of these are your clothes." He sighed.

 

"What can I say? A girl needs a good wardrobe." Santana grinned.

 

Blaine collapsed back on the couch with his best friend. "I also can't believe we're finally in LA.."

 

"I know!! So, we're sticking to our plan, right? No boys?"

 

"Yes..No guys distracting me..But no girls either." He chuckled, giving her a look.

 

Santana giggled. "Fine. No girls."

 

Blaine grinned. "I can't wait to start my first documentary either..Maybe I can make it about the girl with ten thousand dresses." He teased, nudging her.

 

"I'd make an interesting story. You might have to wait until I'm famous though." Santana smiled.

 

Blaine sighed happily. "So. I know I'll be going to film school while we're here..Have you decided what you wanna do yet?.."

 

"I don't know. I'll get a job and look for some cast calls for modeling."

 

Blaine nodded, leaning back. "That sounds good."

 

"When do you start school?"

 

"Monday." He said softly.

 

Santana wrinkled her nose. "Are we going out this weekend?"

 

"We can." Blaine grinned

 

"Good. Let’s get unpacked."

 

Blaine grunted as he stood and they got started. It was a long day but they made a lot of progress. At the end, they had most of the boxes unpacked. They sat on the living room floor and drank a couple of beers, chatting happily.

 

"So..Do you really think you'll be able to stay away from dating?..Sex too..All that does is complicate things.." Blaine said seriously.

 

Santana sighed. "I don't know. I'm going to try."

 

"Hey, we promised.." Blaine said.

 

"I said I'd try. I mean it." Santana said seriously.

 

"Okay..Well how about whoever breaks first pays rent for two months?" Blaine smiled.

 

"That'll motivate me." Santana grinned. "Let's do it."

 

Blaine chuckled, linking pinkies with her. 

 

"You're going down."

 

"Please. I can go longer without sex than you can. You always had someone to hook up with.."

 

"I have my toys." Santana giggled. Blaine made a face before laughing lightly. "What? Don't act like you don't touch yourself."

 

Blaine blushed deeply. "Whatever."

 

Santana couldn't help but laugh. "I'm going to shower."

 

Blaine just smiled as she walked out. He sipped his beer slowly before walking to the window. This would be a new beginning for him. To leave everything in Lima behind him. This city was beautiful. So much more than Blaine imagined. He gave a soft sigh. This would be his year. 

 

Over the weekend, Blaine and Santana got settled in. The LA club scene was more than they could've imagined. It was almost too much. Monday morning came along with a pounding headache. He groaned, getting up to make coffee.

 

Santana rolled out of bed as he poured a cup. "Oh, please tell me there's more."

 

"Plenty.." Blaine chuckled, pouring her a cup.

 

"Thank you." Santana groaned as she sat down. "Why did we do that last night?"

 

"I don't know.." Blaine sighed, taking an aspirin. "And I have to go to class.."

 

"Sorry.." Santana said softly. "Too bad it's the first day. Can't skip."

 

"True.." Blaine sighed. "But I am excited." He said. "I'm thinking of wearing my yellow bow tie today.."

 

"Fancy." Santana chuckled.

 

Blaine chuckled. "I'll see you when I get home." He said before going to change.

 

"Have a good day!" Santana called as he left. She drank her coffee before crawling back into bed.

 

Blaine walked onto the campus. It was a relatively new school, but they had a good reputation of teaching some up and coming directors and creators of amazing documentaries. Part of him was nervous. But he was mostly excited about this new life. He walked into his first class and sat next to a man that looked new as well.

 

"Hi.. I'm Blaine.." He said.

 

"Hey..I'm Derek..Are you new too?.." The tan man smiled.

 

Blaine nodded. "I am. I just moved here from Ohio."

 

"Really? I've always lived in California.." Derek said. Blaine looked down and eyed a tattoo on his arm. It was amazing. It was film, wrapped around his forearm and climbing up to his shoulder.

 

"I love your tattoo.. I've always wanted one but I-I don't know.."

 

Derek held his arm out. "You should totally get one. I love mine. The guy that did it is absolutely amazing.."

 

"Where do you go?"

 

Derek reached into his wallet and pulled out a black business card. There was a skull with a top hat on the front and under that it read 'VooDoo Tattoo'.   
"Ask for Kurt."

 

Blaine bit his lip. "Okay. Thanks!"

 

After school Blaine noticed the tattoo shop was only a few miles from the school. Maybe he could stop by and take a look at prices.. He wanted to do it now before he chickened out. When he reached the tattoo shop, he took a deep breath before walking in. He looked around and felt extremely out of place. Rock music came from the speakers and voodoo themed art and sculptures decorated the walls of the shop. He walked up the counter that displayed all kinds of body jewelry. Blaine wasn't even sure where most of them went.

 

Two men were behind the counter talking. One looked up and spotted Blaine. "I've got this one." The man grinned as he walked over and leaned against the counter. "Thinking of getting pierced?"

 

Blaine's eyes went wide as he looked up to see two bright blue eyes looking back at him. The man was amazingly pale with gorgeous features. He had a nose ring and fire engine red hair poking out from under a grey beanie. With the over-sized black tank top he was wearing, Blaine could see all of the tattoos covering his arms, sides and chest.   
"U-Um..No.."

 

The man chuckled as he eyed Blaine up and down. "What can I help you with?"

 

Blaine bit his lip before smoothing down his shirt. "I'm thinking about getting a tattoo..I was told to ask for Kurt?.."

 

"You found him." The man grinned. "First tattoo?"

 

Blaine nodded. "Yeah..I want to do it before I talk myself out of it.."

 

"What do you want? Give me an idea and I'll sketch something."

 

"Well..I'm in film school. I just love movies. Documentaries are my favorite.." He said, wringing his hands nervously. "I really want something that I'm passionate about." 

 

Kurt nodded. "I did a film one not too long ago. Go get something to eat. Don't want you passing out. I'll have a drawing in twenty minutes."

 

Blaine flushed. "P-Passing out?"

 

"Trust me. Do this, you'll be fine."

 

Blaine nodded. "O-Okay. I'll be back."

 

Kurt smiled. "I hope you come back."

 

He didn't miss Blaine's blush as the film student walked out of the shop. 

 

Blaine walked down to the first fast food restaurant he saw. He was so nervous. What if Kurt started and he couldn't handle the pain? What if he hated it? Maybe this was a bad idea.. He sighed as he ate his food. But Kurt was going through all of this trouble to sketch something for him.. He decided he would at least check it out first. He finished up and headed back to the shop. He walked in and straightened his bowtie as he looked around for Kurt. 

 

Kurt walked out from the back. "Perfect timing stud." He grinned. "Come take a look."   
Blaine blushed at the name before walking over to look at Kurt's sketchbook. "What do you think?"

 

Blaine gasped softly. It was beautiful. A film reel with film trailing off of it. It was so detailed. "It's..It's amazing.."

 

Kurt couldn't help but grin. "Where do you want it?"

 

"I don't know. Where do you think?.."

 

"Take your shirt off."

 

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked.

 

"Would you rather have it on your leg? By the looks of those pants, you won't be able to roll them up. You'd have to take them off." Kurt chuckled. "Turn around. I'm thinking on your back. Left shoulder blade."

 

Blaine blushed as he untied his bow tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

 

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Kurt asked, looking into his eyes.

 

"I think so.." He said as Kurt led him back to his chair. 

 

They got the paperwork ready and Kurt made the stencil. He placed the outline on Blaine olive toned skin. "Take a look in the mirror."

 

Blaine stood with his back to the mirror and looked over his shoulder. "Oh wow.."

 

"Good?"

 

"Amazing.."

 

"Come sit down. Won't take too long."

 

Blaine nodded, straddling the chair and wrapping his arms around the back of it.

 

Kurt scooted his chair close to Blaine. He pulled his tools over and opened everything in front of Blaine. "I like to show you that everything I use is fully sterilized. I'm very serious about my work. If you need a break at any time, tell me."

 

Blaine nodded, exhaling nervously as Kurt put his gloves on and nearly jumping out of his skin as he heard the loud buzz of Kurt testing the machine. Kurt put a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Are you ready?"

 

"Y-Yeah..Sorry..Just. Nervous.."

 

"Take a deep breath and then I'll start."

 

Blaine took a deep breath in and slowly released it. He felt the needle against his skin and relaxed. "That actually isn't that bad.."

 

"Some places are worse than others. This isn't too bad.." Kurt said. "Do you live around here?"

 

"I just moved here last week." Blaine said softly.

 

"From where?"

 

"Ohio."

 

"Move here with your boyfriend? Living the dream in LA?" Kurt asked.

 

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "I don't have a boyfriend..But yes. I moved here with my best friend to go to film school.."

 

Kurt hid his smile. No boyfriend. "I bet you'll be getting tons of guys trying pretty soon."

 

"I'm not interested in any guys." Blaine sighed.

 

"Oh.. I'm sorry. I just assumed.." Kurt said awkwardly.

 

"No, no. I mean, I'm gay..I'm just trying to stay single this year."

 

"I see." Kurt said. "Why is a cute guy like you trying to stay single?"

 

"To focus on my goals. No guys. No distractions." Blaine said seriously.

 

"Makes sense." Kurt said as he continued his work.

 

"How about you?..Does your boyfriend know you flirt with your clients?"

 

"Only the cute ones." Kurt couldn't help but chuckle. "No boyfriend."

 

Blaine winced slightly as Kurt continued the line work. "Really? For some reason I find that hard to believe.." 

 

"Why is that? You think I'm sexy?" Kurt teased.

 

"I didn't say that.." Blaine blushed, glad he wasn't facing Kurt. "You just seem like the type that would have guys all over him.."

 

"I didn't say I don't. Maybe I'm just not into the ones trying."

 

"So just sex then?" Blaine said.

 

"What?" Kurt asked.

 

"You say you aren't into them. But you also seem like the recreational sex type.."

 

"So, you think I'm a whore. You should be careful when talking to the person with the needle."

 

"No, No that's not what I meant." Blaine said quickly. "I-I just meant..I don't know..You're attractive enough for that.."

 

Kurt chuckled. "I'm kidding. But no. I may not look it, but I'm a bit more traditional for that."

 

"Really? How so?" Blaine asked, looking over his shoulder.

 

"Why are you so curious?" Kurt asked.

 

"I-I'm not..But like you said..You don't look it.."

 

"I believe in love. When I'm with someone, I'm with them completely. Yes, I flirt. It's fun. But I'm not into games or just fucking around. I'm twenty-four. I like to have fun. But as for relationships, I have a pretty specific type. Most people don't fit it." Kurt shrugged. "That just means when I find someone I know I'm interested in, I know it will be serious but fun. Not drama."

 

Blaine nodded slowly. "That's how I feel about it..I've just been hurt one too many times.."

 

"Well, don't be so careful you push the right guy away."

 

Blaine bit his lip. "How is it coming?.."

 

"Give me two minutes."

 

Blaine nodded, resting his chin on the chair and closing his eyes. Kurt finished and cleaned him off. "I gave it a little vintage vibe. Go check it out."

 

Blaine stood and walked over to the mirror, looking at his tattoo. "Oh my god.."

 

"You mind if I take a picture for my portfolio?"

 

"Not at all..It's amazing.." Blaine grinned.

 

"Glad you like it." Kurt said. He took his picture and covered the tattoo. "We'll get you up front to pay and you can be on your way.."

 

Blaine nodded shyly. "Listen..My Friend Santana likes to go out..Maybe I could get your number and we could all go out together some time?.."

 

Kurt smiled. "Yeah. Here.." He said as he wrote his number on his card and gave it to Blaine.

 

"Thanks.." Blaine smiled before pulling on his shirt and going to pay.

 

Kurt checked him out and bit his lip as he watched Blaine leave. Blaine drove back to the apartment. He had to lean forward a bit because his tattoo was really sore, but he loved it and couldn't wait to show Santana. 

 

When he got home, Santana was in her room finishing the last of her boxes. He grinned as he saw her. "Hey. It looks great in here."

 

"Thanks! How was school?"

 

"Really good actually.." he said, sitting on her bed. "I got a tattoo.."

 

"What?!" Santana asked quickly. 

 

Blaine chuckled, beginning to unbutton his shirt.

 

"Just randomly decided to get one?"

 

"Well. I met this guy in class today and he had an amazing tattoo of film wrapped around his arm and he convinced me to go to the same guy to go get one myself."

 

"Are you interested in this guy?" Santana asked.  
 

 

"No." Blaine laughed lightly. "But the artist seemed really..nice. His name is Kurt. And I invited him to hang out with us sometime."

 

"You're so going to cave before I am."

 

"No I'm not." Blaine said, rolling his eyes. "I'm just trying to make friends so I'm not stuck with you all the time." He laughed lightly.

 

"Very funny."

 

Blaine pressed a big kiss to her cheek before turning around. "Okay. Pull that off, but carefully. It still stings."

 

Santana slowly pealed the tape off. "Oh wow.. That's gorgeous."

 

"He is..I-It is." Blaine said quickly.

 

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Hmm."

 

"Maybe you could get one! We still have money left over from staying under budget with furniture."

 

"Maybe. I don't know. If I want to model, I have to be careful of what I get and where I put it."

 

"But now they have that special make-up to cover tattoos. "Come on, San..a little one."

 

"I don't know what to get." Santana sighed.

 

"Chicken." Blaine mumbled under his breath, holding back a grin.

 

"You think I'm scared?"

 

Blaine just shrugged. "I don't know..I just know that I thought you wouldn't be afraid of needles."

 

"I'm not." Santana said. "I'd actually welcome the feeling. I just need to figure out what I want."

 

"How about something on your hip?.."

 

"Hmm. I'd like that." She stood in front of her mirror and pulled her pants down a little. "Yeah. I like that. Maybe some kind of star type thing."

 

"We can go together Wednesday. I'm don't have any classes."

 

"Is he working then?"

 

"I don't know.." he said, fingering the card in his pocket.

 

"You should call and ask." Santana said.

 

Blaine nodded, pulling the card out and dialing Kurt's number. It took a few rings before he answered. "Hello?"

 

"Hey Kurt..I-It's Blaine. From earlier today?"

 

"Hey, what's up?"

 

"Well, I showed my tattoo to my roommate and she loves it. I was wondering if Wednesday you'd be working because she'd like to get a tattoo from you.."

 

"I work until seven on Wednesday. Does she know what she wants?"

 

"Something girly with stars on her hip." He chuckled. "I told her you'd figure something out."

 

"Okay. I'll draw up a few designs before you come in."

 

"Okay. We'll see you then?.."

 

"Sounds good. See you, Blaine."

 

"Bye.." Blaine smiled.

 

"So we're going Wednesday?" Santana asked.

 

"We are." Blaine grinned.

 

"You sure you want to spend this money on a tattoo?"

 

"Trust me. It'll be worth it. He's great."

 

"Okay." Santana said excitedly.

 

Blaine couldn't stop thinking about Wednesday. He was excited to go with Santana to get her tattoo. He wouldn't let himself think he was excited to see Kurt. They promised each other. No boys. He couldn't do that.


	2. Chapter 2

When Wednesday finally came around, Blaine was in his room, trying to pick out an outfit. He wanted to look good without looking like he was trying too hard. He sighed deeply; dropping what he was holding and going back into his closet. Blaine grabbed his tight red skinny jeans. Now he just needed the right shirt. He looked through his closet and decided on a black button up with a white collar and a red bow tie. Blaine looked in the mirror. This was perfect.  
He walked out to see Santana. "You ready?"

 

“Sure am."

 

Blaine nodded, smoothing down his clothes once more. When they got there, Santana looked around. "This is crazy."

 

"Right?" Blaine smiled as they walked up to the counter.

 

The man at the counter called for Kurt. When Kurt walked over Santana couldn't help but check him out. "That's him?!"

 

"Yes.." Blaine said under his breath. "Hey, Kurt."

 

"Hey. So, this must be your friend." Kurt smiled.

 

“This is Santana." Blaine said. "Santana, this is Kurt."

 

"Hi," Santana grinned. "Blaine said you were drawing something for me?"

 

"I did." Kurt grinned. "I drew a few things." He said, pulling out his sketch book from under the counter. Santana leaned in to look. There were a few different sketches of stars and swirls and a few with flowers.

 

"I like this one. I really like how symmetrical both sides are. It's beautiful." Santana said, pointing to the stars and swirls. "Can we make it colorful?"

 

"Of course. I think some sunset colors would look great on your skin."

 

Santana lit up. "I love it."

 

"Good. I'll draw up the stencil. Just give me a second." He grinned before walking to the back.

 

"He is so hot!" Santana whispered.

 

Blaine bit his lip. "He's okay.."

 

"Whatever. I can't wait to see this."

 

"See what?.."

 

"The tattoo.."

 

"Oh. Right.." Blaine said as Kurt returned. "Alright. Let's do this."

 

Santana stood in front of Kurt. "Do I need to take my jeans off?"

 

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. But don't worry. I have a privacy curtain." He said, leading them to the back.

 

"I don't mind." Santana said. When they got to the back, Santana undressed and laid on the chair.

 

Kurt pulled the curtain shut and sat down next to her. Blaine sat in the corner, watching Kurt as he moved her panties down a bit more and placed the stencil. "There good?.."

 

Santana looked down and grinned. "That's good."

 

Kurt smiled wide. "This is gonna look hot." He said as he put on his gloves and got his tools ready.

 

Santana licked her lips. "I can't wait."

 

Kurt started tattooing the Latina with a slow and steady hand. Blaine watched how concentrated he was. He looked like he was doing what he loved.. Santana hummed quietly.

 

"You okay?" Kurt asked softly, not looking up.

 

"Yeah. I kind of like it.."

 

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle. "I had a woman once. I was working on her lower back and she wouldn't stop moaning."

 

"I don't blame her. It feels good. But I'm better at holding that in." Santana smiled.

 

Kurt just grinned and shook his head. "I like you guys.."

 

Blaine couldn't help but blush. 

 

"We should go out sometime. I'm sure you know more places than we do." Santana said.

 

"I don't really go out that much." Kurt said. "I'm more of a curl up at home with a musical type of guy."

 

"We like that too." Santana grinned. "Especially Blaine. He gets really into singing along."

 

Kurt looked over at Blaine. "That's awesome.."

 

"What's your favorite?" Blaine asked.

 

"Oh god.." Kurt sighed in thought, looking back down. "I really love Les Mis..But I think I have to go with Rent."

 

"I love Rent. Have you ever seen Les Mis live?"

 

"When I was little. My mom took me." Kurt said softly.

 

"I love it." Blaine smiled.

 

"Me too.." Kurt said softly. "You know..I think it's crazy how much we have in common when you look between us. I get stereotyped into this badass, tattooed, disrespectful kid..But I'm really just a theatre nerd that likes classic movies and books..It's so easy to pin a label on someone. Especially here in LA."

 

Blaine nodded. "I can see that. Do you like being here?"

 

"I love it." Kurt said seriously. "More than anything. I feel like this is where I belong."

 

"That's awesome. I hope we get the same feeling."

 

"I hope you do too." 

 

Kurt worked on Santana for a little over an hour before he wiped her off. "Ready to look?"

 

"Yes." Santana said. She winced as she got up and looked in the mirror. "Oh my god! It's perfect!"

 

Kurt smiled wide as Santana hugged him. "I'm glad you like it."

 

"Thank you!"

 

Blaine looked over. "Oh wow, Kurt..That's amazing.."

 

"Thanks." Kurt said as he looked Blaine over. "Nice pants."

 

Blaine blushed. "Thanks.."

 

"You're welcome. Come here, Santana. I'll wrap them."

 

Santana smiled, gave herself one more look in the mirror before turning back to Kurt.

 

He put the bandages over her hips. "Be careful with your jeans. Don't want them rubbing against you."

 

"Do you have hip tattoos?" She asked lowly.

 

"I do." Kurt said.

 

"Can I see?" She grinned.

 

Kurt unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down a little. He lifted he shirt and revealed the quote on his hips. "Don't Dream It, Be It" was written in a beautiful cursive.

 

"Oh wow.." Blaine whispered.

 

"You like it?"

 

"It's gorgeous." Blaine said softly.

 

"Thank you."

 

"Pretty hot." Santana grinned, carefully pulling her jeans up.

 

Kurt smiled. "Let's get you two up front."

 

Blaine nodded, walking with them to the counter. Kurt gave her a sheet that explained how to care for the tattoo after she paid.

 

"I'll see you guys later." Kurt smiled, looking at Blaine. "By the way..Those jeans look amazing on you.."

 

"O-Oh, thank you.." Blaine said, flustered.

 

Kurt gave a light chuckle. "Bye guys.." he said before walking back.

 

"You're so into him." Santana said as they walked out.

 

"No I'm not..He's into me, but I'm not interested.." Blaine said.

 

"That's why you couldn't stop blushing?"

 

"Whatever. You're the one that kept calling him hot.."

 

"He is. I love the tattoos."

 

"They're nice." Blaine said softly.

 

"I can't wait to put my yogas on." Santana sighed.

 

"I bet.." Blaine giggled.

 

The next day at school, Blaine got his first assignment. A short documentary on the subject of his choice. He was a little embarrassed when the first person that came to mind was Kurt. But he was so interesting. As was his work. He decided he would go ask today. After class let out, he picked up his equipment and got in the car and drove to the shop. 

 

Kurt was surprised to see Blaine walk in. "Hey."

 

"Hi.." Blaine smiled. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something.."

 

"Come to ask me out?" Kurt chuckled.

 

Blaine smiled. "Um..Not quite."

 

Kurt leaned on the counter. "What's up?"

 

"Well..I remember you saying the other day how you want people to see that there's more to you than dyed hair and tattoos..And I need a subject for my first documentary."

 

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You want to film me?"

 

Blaine nodded. "I want to show people that people with body modifications like tattoos and piercings aren't all...rude badasses." Blaine smiled.

 

"How does this work?" Kurt asked.

 

"Well..I'd really just want to film you working..Ask questions and just find out about you.." 

 

"Okay."

 

"We can start filming now if you're not too busy." Blaine smiled.

 

"That's fine." Kurt said softly.

 

"Really? O-Okay. I just have to get my equipment." Blaine said excitedly.

 

Kurt chuckled. "I'll be in here."

 

Blaine rushed out and grabbed his camera, tripod and lighting equipment, struggling to keep it all in his arms as he walked back in.

 

"Calm down. I'm not going anywhere." Kurt chuckled.

 

"Sorry..I'm just really excited.." Blaine blushed.

 

"It's cute." Kurt smiled. "Where do you want to start?"

 

"We could go back to your chair." Blaine said softly. “And then maybe if you wanted we could film at your place for a while.." 

 

"Okay." Kurt agreed.

 

Blaine smiled as they went back and started to set up.

 

"You're twenty-one, right?" Kurt asked.

 

"I am." Blaine said, looking up at Kurt.

 

"Most people your age are more into partying than school. I admire that about you."

 

Blaine smiled. "Thanks..I've always wanted to make something out of myself." He said, attaching the camera to the tripod.

 

"Good. You've got it in you."

 

"Thank you.." Blaine said softly. "Are you ready?"

 

"Go for it."

 

Blaine fixed the light before pointing the camera at Kurt. He hit record and took a deep breath. "Scene one, take one..So..Just introduce yourself and tell me what you do.."

 

"My name is Kurt Hummel. I'm twenty-four. I work at Voodoo Tattoo. I do tattoos and piercings."

 

"Where are you from?..What got you into tattooing and brought you here?"

 

"I'm from Columbus, Ohio. People weren't that accepting of me because I'm gay." Kurt explained calmly. "I wanted to go somewhere I could see myself being happy. I've always loved art. Tattooing is an amazing way to express yourself. I wanted to do that for people."

 

"Did you find success easily in LA?" Blaine asked.

 

"Like with any profession, it takes time. It took me two years to get the reputation I have. It was well worth the wait." Kurt smiled into the camera.

 

"What do you find negative about the business?"

 

Kurt sighed as the thought. "People label me. They think because I'm covered in tattoos that I must be into drugs or messing around. I can't be smart. I can't do anything with my life. Not everyone does this. But there are those people who just judge without even having a conversation with us.”

 

"Do you think that can ever change?.."

 

"Slowly." Kurt nodded. "More and more people start coming in. People you wouldn't expect to get tattooed. It's pretty cool to watch how it changes. But there will always be someone who is judging or doesn't agree. But they're missing out."

 

Blaine smiled. "How does your family feel about all of this?"

 

"My mother passed away when I was young. But my dad is really supportive." Kurt said with a sweet smile. "I know my mom would be proud too."

 

Blaine waited a moment before stopping the camera. "You're really good at this.."

 

"At what?" Kurt asked.

 

"Being interviewed.." Blaine smiled. "Can I get some close ups of your arms?"

 

“Sure." Kurt said. "I don't mind."

 

Blaine grabbed the camera and spent a while getting some shots of Kurt's tattoos. After that, he began to pack up. "When you get off..Do you want to go get some coffee?.."

 

"I'm off in half an hour. You can get coffee if you'd like."

 

"I can wait for you." Blaine said softly. "I just need to put this stuff away.."

 

"Sounds good." Kurt said.

 

Blaine gathered his supplies and walked out to the car.

 

A girl with pink hair poked her head into his station. "He's cute. Been too long since I've seen you with a cute guy..."

 

Kurt shook his head. "He's not interested."

 

"Everyone's been talking about it around the shop. He's so into you." She grinned.

 

“What are you talking about?"

 

"He's all blushy and flustered when you talk to him..Just put on that old Hummel charm."

 

Kurt laughed. "You're crazy. I've tried."

 

"Since when do you give up?" She giggled as Blaine came back inside.

 

"I don't." Kurt smiled. "I'm heading out early. See you tomorrow?"

 

"See you." She grinned.

 

"So, you wanted to go to my place?" Kurt asked.

 

"O-Oh. Yeah." Blaine smiled as Kurt's friend giggled lightly. "Have fun boys.."

 

"Bye Skylar." Kurt said as he rolled his eyes. 

 

Blaine looked over at her and smiled, giving a little wave.

 

"My bike is over here. You can follow me." Kurt said.

 

"Your bike?.." Blaine asked. "You ride a bicycle?"

 

Kurt laughed. "Motorcycle."

 

"O-Oh." Blaine blushed. "Sorry."

 

Kurt straddled the motorcycle and put his helmet on. "Get your car."

 

Blaine nodded quickly, and got in his car. Kurt started the engine and leaded the way. Blaine took a deep breath. He was just going to Kurt's house to shoot a bit. Nothing major.

 

It wasn't a far drive. Kurt lived in a small house. One bedroom, one and a half baths. The living room was big. "What do you think? It's not much. But it's enough for me."

 

Blaine smiled, setting his equipment down. "It's great..Do you mind if I film a bit?"

 

"Go ahead."

 

Blaine lifted his camera and attached everything to his belt before putting on his headphones. "Scene two take one..Okay. Just show me around." He smiled, positioning the camera on his shoulder.

 

"You're adorable when you film." Kurt chuckled. "Well, this is my living room. And over here is my kitchen. I love to cook."

 

"What kind of stuff do you cook?"

 

"Anything. I like to try new things. What do you like?" Kurt asked.

 

"Cut.." Blaine giggled. "Kurt..I'm interviewing you.."

 

Kurt grinned. "Start again."

 

"Scene two, take two..Tell me what you like to cook here.."

 

Kurt took a deep breath as he thought. "I don't know. I make pastas, chicken, casseroles. I like to try new things."

 

"Good..Okay. Show me around a bit more?.."

 

"What do you want to see?"

 

"Your room."

 

"Says the innocent one." Kurt chuckled as he led the way. Blaine blushed as he followed Kurt. Kurt walked into his room and sat on his bed. "So.. This is my room."

 

Blaine slowly turned the camera, taking in everything in the room before setting the camera down. "Wow..It's nice.."

 

"Thank you." Kurt said as he laid down. "This is where I come to relax."

 

"I see.." Blaine said, lowering his headphones. "But I was promised a cup of coffee.."

 

"When?" Kurt smiled.

 

"I'm a guest." Blaine giggled. "I don't know how things work here in LA, but you are being a very poor host.."

 

"Maybe that's because there's been a camera in my face and I'm not allowed to ask questions."

 

"Well now you can.."

 

"What do you want in your coffee?"

 

"Just a little sugar." He smiled, watching Kurt get up.

 

Kurt headed to the kitchen and made a cup for Blaine. Blaine set the rest of his equipment on his bag and sat at the table, watching Kurt. Kurt handed the coffee to Blaine. "Better?"

 

Blaine took a sip and smiled. "Thanks.."

 

"You're welcome."

 

"So..where all do you have tattoos?"

 

"Pretty much all over." Kurt said.

 

"Anywhere unmentionable?" Blaine giggled.

 

"Wanna find out?" Kurt said lowly.

 

Blaine's cheeks flushed red, his eyes going wide. "A-Actually, I was hoping I could get a shot of all of your tattoos..With you covering yourself, of course.."

 

"Is this for your documentary? Or is this for you?" Kurt asked.

 

"F-For my documentary.." Blaine said, looking down and sipping his coffee.

 

"I'll show you my upper body." Kurt said.

 

"Why not your legs?..If you don't mind me asking, that is.."

 

"It's on camera. If I put shorts on, you can see some. But I believe certain parts should be kept private. Or with the one special person that is lucky enough to get me to open up." Kurt shrugged.

 

Blaine stared at Kurt for a moment, his heart fluttering. "O-Of course..I understand."

 

"Good. Drink up."

 

Blaine nodded, looking down as he finished his coffee.

 

"So, what's next?" Kurt asked.

 

"I'll set up. And you can just get comfortable." Blaine said, standing.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"O-Oh..I'd like you laying down on your bed if that's okay.."

 

"Is there a reason?" Kurt asked as he raised his eyebrow.

 

"I think it would just make it more relaxed..A little," he cleared his throat. "Just a little sexy.."

 

"Alright.." Kurt said before walking back to his room. What was Blaine up to with this documentary?

 

When Kurt was ready, Blaine came in and began to set up the lighting on one side of the bed. Kurt took his shirt off and laid back, hands behind his head. Blaine turned off the overhead light and turned around to look at Kurt before putting on his camera equipment.

 

"So, what is this supposed to be about?"

 

"What do you mean?.." Blaine asked, putting his headphones on.

 

"What you're filming. It's for school, right? What is it about?"

 

"Well..It was really the subject of my choice..I really just want it to be about defying stereotypes. I want people to know you."

 

Kurt nodded. "That's nice that you thought of me."

 

Blaine grinned, his eyes running down Kurt's body. "U-Um..Well first things first, I just want to ask you what tattoos mean to you..then, get some close ups of your tattoos." He said, bringing the camera over and sitting near the edge of the bed.

 

"Tattoos, in general, express who you are. Well, for some people it's a spur of the moment thing. Or a drunken night. I, however, do not tattoo people that have been drinking. Just for the record." Kurt said. "But I believe they should mean something to you. All of mine have a meaning."

 

"Which is your favorite, and what does it mean?"

 

Kurt pointed to a blue rose over his heart. "This was for my mom."

 

Blaine moved the camera to the beautifully detailed rose. "Why a blue rose?"

 

"Her favorite flower was a rose. She was really into romance and love." Kurt said with a smile. "My dad thought roses were too common. He said she didn't deserve a common flower. So, he went to a floral shop on their first anniversary, before they were married. He told the woman how my mom loved roses but he needed something extra special. She showed him the blue roses they had. They were a royal blue. Dad said he knew how beautiful they'd look with my mom holding them. She had gorgeous blonde hair and blue eyes. He was right. My mom fell in love with those flowers. Dad bought them for her every year." He looked up at the ceiling and stayed quiet for a moment, collecting himself. "He still buys them. Takes them to her grave on her birthday and their anniversary.."

 

"That's beautiful.." Blaine said softly. "Was that your first tattoo?.."

 

Kurt nodded. "It was."

 

"Which tattoo is your favorite artistically?.."

 

Blaine spent nearly an hour asking Kurt about his tattoos before standing to walk around Kurt. "Would you mind t-turning over?.."

 

Kurt nodded as he slowly turned onto his stomach. Blaine filmed across his back and down his legs. Kurt closed his eyes as Blaine did this thing. Blaine did this for a bit before turning off the camera. "Okay..Thank you.."

 

"You're welcome, Mark." Kurt smiled.

 

Blaine set the camera down along with everything else. "I love all of your tattoos.." Blaine said softly.

 

"Thank you."

 

Blaine bit his lip. Kurt looked so amazing spread over the bed..He watched as the older man turned on his back and a small shiver ran down his spine.

 

"What's next?" Kurt asked. "Do you do editing and stuff?"

 

"Yeah..I was..Hoping I could film you working or something sometime this week.." Blaine whispered.

 

"As long as the person I'm tattooing is okay with it."

 

"Yeah.." Blaine said softly, stepping up to the bed. Kurt nodded before looking to Blaine. Blaine gasped quietly as their eyes met. Kurt kept his eyes on Blaine's. Was Skylar right?

 

Blaine let out a small whimper before leaning down and pressing a ghost of a kiss to his lips. Kurt's eyes went wide before he processed what just happened.

 

"I-I'm sorry.." Blaine whispered.

 

"Don't be.. Please.." Kurt said quietly. "What happened to no boys?"

 

"I-I want you, Kurt.." Blaine breathed out, climbing onto the bed on his hands and knees. 

 

Kurt took a deep breath. He wanted Blaine too. But not like this. "Let's talk about this."

 

The spark in Blaine's eyes quickly faded. "I'm sorry..I-I shouldn't have.."

 

Kurt sat up. "Blaine, stop. What I'm trying to say is let me take you out. I don't believe in just jumping into something. Even though looking at you in your skinny jeans kills me. I like to do things slowly."

 

Blaine looked up. "Really?..Oh god..I'm so sorry about that..I just..You're so hot..I..Oh god.." He blushed, hiding his face behind his hand.

 

Kurt chuckled. "Hey.. It's okay. You're pretty damn hot yourself."

 

"Whatever.." Blaine said shyly.

 

"Let me take you to dinner tomorrow."

 

"I-I'd like that.." Blaine smiled.

 

"What do you like?"

 

"Anything. Really. But, god you should put your shirt on.."

 

Kurt couldn't help but laugh as he got up to get dressed.

 

Blaine sighed softly. "So..I'm sorry if kissing you was too much..I mean it wasn't really a kiss, kiss..But still."

 

"It wasn't too much." Kurt said softy. "I just thought you weren't into me."

 

"I-I am.." Blaine smiled shyly.

 

"Good." Kurt grinned. "I'm into you too."

 

Blaine grinned, looking down. "I think I should get home.."

 

"Okay.." Kurt said, biting his lip.

 

Blaine stood and kissed Kurt's cheek. "Pick me up at seven?.."

 

Kurt nodded. "I'll walk you out."

 

Blaine gathered his supplies and walked out with Kurt.

 

"Are you afraid of motorcycles?" Kurt asked.

 

"I've never been on one.." Blaine said, bending over to put his equipment in the back seat.

 

"If I bring mine tomorrow, will you ride with me?"

 

"Yeah." Blaine smiled, shutting the door. "I can't wait."

 

Kurt held back a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow.."

 

Blaine looked up at Kurt, fiddling with his keys. "Yeah..Night, Kurt.." 

 

"Goodnight gorgeous." Kurt said as he headed inside.

 

Blaine sighed, biting back a smile as he got in the car and drove home.

 

When he got home, Santana was in the shower. Thank god. Blaine ran to his room and closed the door. He quickly undressed and climbed in bed. He wanted Kurt so badly. He reached into his drawer and pulled out his vibrator before reaching down to rub over himself. He had been turned on the entire time they were filming.

 

"Fuck.." He whispered. He pictured Kurt's long, talented fingers wrapped around his hard cock. "Kurt.."

 

Blaine scooted down the bed and slicked up the vibrator. He spread his legs before slowly pushing it in. "Ooohhh fuck!"

 

Santana wrapped her towel around herself before leaving the bathroom. She was on her way to her room when she heard a loud moan.

 

"Kurt..Ah! Fuck me..Ungh!" Blaine moaned, moving the toy deep and fast.

 

Santana gasped. He was with Kurt! She pushed the door open quickly. "I KNEW IT!"

 

Blaine cried out, quickly throwing the covers over himself. "Santana, what the hell?!"

 

"Oh shit! You're alone!"

 

"Of course I'm alone!" Blaine said, fumbling to turn off the vibrator.

 

"You said Kurt's name!" She said in defense.

 

"I'm not allowed to fantasize? Jesus.." Blaine sighed, running a hand through his hair.

 

"I'll umm.. I'll just go now.."

 

"Thank you.." Blaine laughed lightly. He sighed as the door closed. He wasn't even hard anymore..He put his toys away and looked over as his phone buzzed with a text.   
"I can't wait until tomorrow. I can't stop thinking about you. -Kurt"

 

Blaine blushed as he replied. "I can't wait. I'm really excited about that ride. -Blaine"

 

Kurt grinned. "So am I..But don't worry. I'll go slow."

 

"Don't go too easy on me."

 

Kurt chuckled. "You're gonna get me in trouble.."

 

"How so? : )"

 

"I think you know." Kurt replied.

 

"I know lots of things. You have impeccable timing by the way. -B"

 

"Why is that? -K"

 

"I was just..thinking about you.. -B"

 

"Thinking? -K"

 

"Mhm.. -B"

 

"What about?..-K"

 

"Your tattoos. How gorgeous you are.. -B"

 

"That's all? -K" Kurt sent with a grin.

 

"Wouldn't you like to know;) -B"

 

"I would..Do you mind if I call you?..-K"

 

"Sure.. -B"

 

The phone rang a few seconds later.

 

"Hey.." Blaine said shyly.

 

"Hey..Sorry..I just really wanted to hear your voice again.." Kurt said sweetly.

 

"That's okay." Blaine said. "I like hearing yours."

 

Kurt couldn't help but smile. "I hope I didn't interrupt your..thinking.." he giggled.

 

"Santana already interrupted my...thoughts.."

 

"Oh, god.." Kurt chuckled. "I hardly ever have time to think."

 

"I try not to..often.. Sometimes, you just have to.." Blaine said quietly.

 

He almost swore he heard Kurt give a small moan. "And you had to as soon as you left?.."

 

"Well.. When I got home.. I couldn't stop thinking.."

 

Kurt bit his lip, closing his eyes. "About?.."

 

"You.." Blaine whispered.

 

Kurt shivered, giving a small gasp. "Blaine.."

 

"Yeah..?"

 

"I-I'm sorry..I want to take this slow but..Fuck..It's so hard.."

 

"I know.. It was so hard not to touch you today. It's a very good thing you didn't take your pants off.." Blaine giggled.

 

Kurt gave a low noise, smiling to himself. "God..You're too hot.."

 

"Me? No.."

 

"You are..I have an um..Situation here that proves it.."

 

Blaine blushed deeply. "Oh my god.."

 

"Sorry, sorry." Kurt said quickly.

 

"Ugh.. I really want you. Tomorrow will be torture. All I'll be able to think about is what you're going to be doing with that.. situation.."

 

"I want you too.." Kurt whispered.

 

"What happened to Mr. Old Fashioned?" Blaine chuckled lightly.

 

"I usually am.." Kurt said seriously. "And I want that with you..But it's just kinda difficult.." he laughed softly.

 

"I want it too. But you're so sexy.."

 

Kurt shivered at Blaine's voice, scratching across his hips. "So are you.."

 

"Thank you." Blaine whispered.

 

"I think I should go before I push my luck too much..Unless you don't want me to..But I will if you're uncomfortable.."

 

"I'm not uncomfortable. But if we don't stop.. Tomorrow we won't be able to keep our hands off each other."

 

"That's true.." Kurt chuckled. "I'll just have to be patient..I have a feeling it'll be worth the wait.."

 

Blaine bit his lip. "Me too. After all, teasing and anticipation makes it better.."

 

Kurt gave a low moan. "God, babe..I have to take care of this..But I'll see you tomorrow.."

 

"Y-Yeah.. At seven..."

 

"I can't wait to see you.." Kurt said sweetly.

 

"I'm super excited."

 

"Oh god, that is so adorable.." Kurt chuckled. "Bye Blaine.."

 

"Bye Kurt.."

 

Blaine hung up and sighed deeply. Was he really going to date this hot, sweet, guy? How did this happen? It was so hard to find good guys. Kurt was beautiful. He looked bad ass but was sensitive and old fashioned. Blaine felt so lucky to have met him so soon. Maybe if he could hide it from Santana a little longer, she'd cave before finding out about them. He giggled to himself at the thought. She was bound to give in. But for now, he had to get some sleep. He had a long day of editing ahead of him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, all Blaine could think about was their date that night. He sat huddled in front of his computer, trying to lay over audio and music, but he just kept watching the little scenes of Kurt talking to him between takes. He was so perfect.. Blaine couldn't believe Kurt was interested in him. Santana walked in to bring Blaine some lunch as Blaine was going over the footage of Kurt lying on the bed.

 

"What's that?" She asked.

 

Blaine jumped, quickly pausing it. "O-Oh..Um..I'm working on my project..For class.."

 

"On Kurt?" Santana asked.

 

"Yeah..He and I want to show people that..The tattoo world is misunderstood.." He said, trying to get rid of the flush in his cheeks.

 

Santana nodded. "And you're doing this while in his bedroom?"

 

"I was just trying to get some good shots of his tattoos." Blaine defended. "And I did..Its amazing footage.."

 

"I'm sure there will be more than that." Santana said as she walked out.

 

"Thank you for the sandwich!" Blaine called, taking a bite and getting back to work. 

 

Before Blaine knew it, it was six-thirty. He looked over at the time and practically jumped out of his seat. He hadn't even showered yet. He shut his laptop and hurried to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, shaved his face, and ran back to his room to get dressed. What was he going to wear? He wanted to impress Kurt but not make Santana suspect anything. He dug through his closet and pulled on some black jeans, a white, short sleeved button up and a dark blue sweater-vest. This would have to do if he was going to fix his hair in time. Just before seven, there was a knock on the door.

 

"Santana can you please get that?!" Blaine called. He had to get his hair just right.

 

Santana answered the door. "Kurt.. Hey, what're you doing here?"

 

"Hey..I'm here to pick up Blaine.." Kurt smiled.

 

"Oh! You have a date or something?" Santana asked hopefully.

 

“Kurt!" Blaine smiled, hurrying out from the room. "Hey, sorry. My hair just didn't want to work."

 

"Your hair looks fine." Kurt smiled.

 

"Thank you.." Blaine smiled. "Bye, San." He said, quickly kissing her cheek and ushering Kurt out.

 

"What was that about?" Kurt asked.

 

"What do you mean?.." Blaine asked softly.

 

"Rushing out. Did you not tell her about tonight?"

 

"I didn't get a chance to..Sorry..I'm just really excited..A-And nervous."

 

"It's okay." Kurt chuckled. "Are you okay?"

 

Blaine nodded. "Yeah.." He smiled as they approached the bike.

 

Kurt handed Blaine a helmet before climbing on. "Sit behind me and hold on tight."

 

Blaine put the helmet on carefully before climbing on and wrapping his arms around Kurt. Kurt hummed quietly as he started the bike and took off. Blaine smiled wide. This was so exciting. Not too long later, Kurt pulled into an Italian restaurant. Blaine pulled off his helmet as he parked. "Oh god, I love Italian."

 

Kurt did the same and smiled. "Good. I love this place. There are a couple booths with dimmed lights. I thought we'd get one of those."

 

Blaine smoothed his hair down. "Sounds good.."

 

Kurt walked in and smiled at the hostess. "I called ahead. Kurt Hummel."

 

She nodded, "Right this way.."

 

When they reached their booth, Kurt stopped to let Blaine sit first.

 

Blaine smiled. "Thank you.."

 

"You're welcome." Kurt said as he slid into the opposite side.

 

"This is so great."

 

"It is." Kurt smiled. Their waitress came over to get their drink orders. Kurt ordered wine for the two of them.

 

"I've never had wine.." Blaine said.

 

"Really?" Kurt asked. "I like it."

 

"I'll find out." Blaine grinned.

 

Kurt nodded as the waitress poured it into their glasses. Blaine slowly took a sip. "Oh wow.."

 

"You like it?" Kurt asked.

 

"That's really good." Blaine smiled. Kurt grinned as they ordered their food. The dinner was amazing. They talked throughout it until the check came and Blaine pulled out his wallet.

 

"No." Kurt said, shaking his head. "I asked you out. I'm paying tonight."

 

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked softly.

 

"Yes. You can next time." Kurt chuckled. "Do you need to be home soon?"

 

"Nope." Blaine smiled.

 

"Good. I wanted to show you something."

 

"What is it?"

 

"I'd rather just show you." Kurt said softly.

 

"Okay." Blaine said.

 

Kurt led the way to his bike. They hopped on and headed to Kurt's house. Blaine climbed off with Kurt and followed him inside.

 

"And no, it isn't my bedroom." Kurt chuckled. He grabbed a bottle of wine from his fridge and handed it to Blaine. He got a thick blanket and told Blaine to come with him to the back yard.

 

Blaine looked up. "Oh wow..You can see the stars.."

 

"Isn't it beautiful?" Kurt asked as he laid the blanket out. He sat down and laid back. "Lay with me." Blaine nodded, lying next to him. Kurt reached over and laced his fingers with Blaine's. Blaine's heart fluttered as he squeezed lightly.

 

"Thank you.."

 

"For what?"

 

"Kissing me." Kurt said quietly.

 

"I couldn't help myself.."

 

"I'm glad you couldn't."

 

Blaine looked over at him and smiled lightly, biting his lip.

 

Kurt smiled at Blaine. "You're beautiful."

 

The younger's cheeks darkened. "So are you.."

 

"Thank you. How's your tattoo doing?"

 

"It's healing well..Its really itchy though.." Blaine giggled, rubbing his thumb over Kurt's tattooed fingers.

 

"Try not to touch it. Just keep putting the stuff I gave you on it. Don't peel it either." Kurt said.

 

"Yes, sir.." Blaine grinned.

 

Kurt chuckled. "There you go again."

 

"What do you mean?.."

 

"You're going to get me in trouble."

 

"How so?" Blaine said, giving a little smirk.

 

"Hmm. Our phone call last night.. You calling me 'sir'. The tight pants you wear.."

 

Blaine squeezed his hand lightly. "You like being called sir?.."

 

"Sometimes."

 

"Like when?"

 

"Stick around and you'll find out." Kurt said before winking at Blaine. Blaine blushed deeply, giving a light giggle.

 

"How can you be so innocent but on the other hand not so much?"

 

"I don't know.." Blaine laughed. "You bring it out in me.."

 

"It's cute.. And sexy." Kurt said.

 

Blaine turned on his side. "I really like you.."

 

"I like you too, Blaine."

 

Blaine smiled, kissing the corner of Kurt's mouth. Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine again. Blaine gasped softly, lifting his hand to cup Kurt's cheek. Kurt hummed as he pulled back. Blaine let out a tiny breath pressing himself closer to Kurt. Kurt chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Blaine.

 

"S-Sorry.." Blaine said softly, rubbing up Kurt's arm.

 

"It's okay. I just want to do this the right way.."

 

"Me too..But I really like kissing you.." Blaine giggled.

 

"I like it too."

 

Blaine smiled, leaning in to kiss Kurt again. Kurt grinned as their lips met. Blaine hummed happily.

 

"I should get you home.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"Why?" Blaine pouted before giggling.

 

"Because it's hard to resist you and I open tomorrow." Kurt chuckled.

 

Blaine nodded. "Okay.." he smiled.

 

"Will you put the wine back in the fridge? I'll get the blanket."

 

Blaine stood and grabbed the bottle before walking it inside. Kurt folded the blanket and followed. Blaine walked out to the bike with Kurt and climbed on, wrapped his arms around him tightly. As he drove, Kurt placed a hand over Blaine's. Blaine blushed pressing his cheek to his back. Kurt pulled into Blaine's parking lot. They both got off of the motorcycle. "Did you have a good time?"

 

"I did.." Blaine grinned.

 

Kurt reached out for Blaine's hips. He pulled him close and kissed him softly. Blaine gasped, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck as their lips moved together. Kurt parted his lips slightly. Blaine gave a tiny whimper as he teased his tongue across Kurt's lips. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hips as he slipped his tongue into Blaine's mouth. Blaine moaned, pressing his body against Kurt's as the kiss grew deeper. Kurt growled in the back of his throat before forcing himself to pull back. Blaine let out a desperate noise at the growl. "K-Kurt.."

 

"Fuck.. I'm sorry.."

 

"Don't be.." Blaine whispered.

 

“Have a good night," Kurt smiled.

 

"You too.." Blaine grinned, giving him one more little peck before turning to walk inside.

 

Kurt couldn't help but notice Blaine's ass as he walked away. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed before getting back on his motorcycle and going home. Blaine carefully unlocked the door and stepped in quietly, gently closing the door behind him.

 

"How was your night with Kurt?" Santana asked from the couch.

 

Blaine jumped. "God! Santana..Sorry, I thought you'd be in bed.."

 

"I thought I'd wait for you." She said. "What did you do?"

 

"We went to dinner. Talked about the documentary.” Blaine said, walking into the kitchen.

 

"Like a date?"

 

"Like two people going to eat so we could discuss my school project."

 

"So, you're still pretending you're not into him."

 

Blaine sighed. "He knows I like him..But I explained that I couldn't have distractions."

 

"You'll give in." Santana said before walking to her room.

 

Blaine watched her before hurrying to his room. Maybe Kurt would call again tonight. How long could he keep this from Santana? He really liked Kurt and didn't like hiding him. He undressed and climbed in bed, sighing happily.

 

A few minutes later, he got a text. "Goodnight beautiful -K"

 

He grinned wide. "Goodnight. And thank you for tonight. Let me take you out on Monday? -B"

 

"I'd love that -K"

 

Blaine held his phone to his chest and sighed happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday, Santana came in from job hunting. "How's it going?" Blaine asked from his laptop. He'd been shooting Kurt work the day before and he had a lot to edit.

 

Santana shrugged. "We'll see, I guess."

 

"Where'd you apply?"

 

"A diner and a few places in the mall."

 

Blaine nodded. "Well good. I'm going out tonight by the way."

 

"Where?"

 

"I'm taking Kurt to the drive in movie. Nothing big." Blaine shrugged.

 

"Whatever." Santana said, walking to her room.

 

Blaine raised an eyebrow before standing and following her. "What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing." Santana said simply.

 

Blaine sighed deeply. "Fine..It's a date.."

 

"I don't fucking care." Santana said. She grabbed her towel and started for the shower.

 

"What's your problem?" Blaine asked seriously.

 

"Why do you care?"

 

"Because you're my best friend.."

 

“Yeah right."

 

"What the hell, Santana?! What's wrong?"

 

"Best friends don't lie to each other. And that's all you've been doing for days. So excuse me if I'm fucking sick of it!"

 

Blaine sighed softly. "I'm sorry..I really am."

 

"Doesn't matter." Santana shrugged. "You have a new best friend."

 

"No I don't..Santana, you've always been here for me. I'm sorry I lied..It was stupid..But you're still my best friend.."

 

"Yeah.."

 

"What do I have to do?..I mean it, Santana.."

 

"I don't know." She said seriously.

 

Blaine looked up at her. "Santana..I'm really sorry.."

 

"I heard you."

 

"Look. I'll make it up to you. This weekend we can go out..me and you.."

 

"Alright." Santana sighed. "Can I shower now?"

 

Blaine sighed, nodding. "Okay.."

 

She turned around and shut the door behind her. Blaine looked down. Why was she so upset about this? He shrugged and went to get ready. He changed and called that he was leaving before walking out to his car and heading to Kurt's. Santana got dressed. There was no way she was staying in tonight. Blaine walked up to Kurt's door and knocked, letting out a nervous breath. 

 

Kurt smiled as he opened the door. "Hey."

 

"You ready?" Blaine grinned.

 

"I am. Where are we going?"

 

"Surprise." Blaine said, smiling.

 

"Okay," Kurt said as he shut the door. Blaine walked with him to the car before opening the door for Kurt.

 

"Oohh, such a gentleman." Kurt smiled.

 

Blaine chuckled, blushing as Kurt climbed in.

 

"How's the editing coming along?" Kurt asked.

 

“It's going really well. I can't wait to show you." Blaine said as he started the car and drove off.

 

"When do you turn it in?"

 

"At the end of the semester." Blaine said.

 

"Oh. That far off?"

 

"I'll probably be done before then. Maybe we could premiere it at your shop?"

 

"Maybe.." Kurt said.

 

Blaine smiled, reaching over to grab Kurt's hand.

 

"So.. Have you told Santana?"

 

"I did. She didn't take it well..She freaked out.." Blaine sighed. "I mean..I only hid it for a few days. I shouldn't have hid it all though..That was stupid.." 

 

"She probably fels betrayed. Like you don't trust her or something."

 

"I apologized.. I don't really understand why she's upset. I just hope she'll forgive me." 

 

“Give her time.”

 

Blaine nodded, sighing softly. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. Blaine hummed along to the radio as they drove. After a while he looked over. "Okay, close your eyes.."

 

Kurt took a deep breath and did as he was told. Blaine smiled as they drove into the drive in. He bought their tickets before parking. "Okay. Open your eyes."

 

Kurt did what Blaine said and smile. "Oh wow."

 

Blaine parked near the back so they had a good view of the screen. "You like it? They play classic movies here. I've been wanting to come.."

 

"I do. I've never been here."

 

Blaine smiled. "I'm glad I could take you first.."

 

"Me too." Kurt said, biting his lip.

 

The movie started and Blaine leaned against Kurt, sighing happily. Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine. Near the middle of the movie, Blaine looked up to see Kurt looking at him. Kurt smiled and looked down.

 

"What?.." Blaine giggled.

 

"Nothing.. You're just beautiful."

 

Blaine gave a tiny gasp. "Thank you.." he said softy.

 

"Hey.. I'm going to get some food. You want some?"

 

"No thank you." Blaine said softly.

 

"A drink? Anything?" Kurt asked.

 

"Hmm. A soda sounds good."

 

"Okay." Kurt said as he got out. Blaine smiled. He loved how tonight was going. Kurt came back with an armful. "I couldn't decide. Here's your drink and mine. I was craving popcorn but the hotdog looked sooo good!"

 

Blaine smiled. "Thanks." He said, kissing his cheek.

 

"You're welcome." Kurt said as he set the popcorn between them. He bit into his hotdog and moaned. "Oh god."

 

Blaine stiffened at the noise. "Good?.."

 

"Mhmm!" Kurt hummed.

 

Blaine giggled. "You're cute.."

 

"How?" Kurt asked before taking another bite.

 

"You just are.." Blaine smiled. He watched how Kurt's lips wrapped around the hotdog and couldn't help but shiver lightly.

 

Kurt smiled at Blaine as he finished. "Thank you."

 

Blaine held Kurt's hand and leaned against him again. He was so warm and smelled so good. Kurt leaned in and pressed his lips to Blaine's. Blaine hummed softly, resting his free hand on Kurt's chest. Kurt smiled as he parted his lips. Blaine slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth, moaning softly.

 

"Come here.." Kurt whispered. Blaine climbed over and straddled Kurt's lap. Kurt couldn't stop the growl that escaped him as he kissed Blaine. Blaine brought his hands up to Kurt's hair as he moaned into his mouth. Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's hips and groaned as he deepened the kiss. Blaine rolled his hips down as a desperate moan escaped him. Kurt broke the kiss and tilted his head back. "Fuck.."

 

Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt's neck softly before sucking on his pulse point.

 

"Blaine.." Kurt moaned.

 

Blaine whined quietly before nipping at Kurt's ear. "Shit.."

 

Kurt thrust up. Breath against his ear always made him sensitive.

 

Blaine moaned in his ear. "Oh, god.."

 

"Ungh.. Blaine.."

 

"Can..Can I please suck you?.." Blaine whispered.

 

"A-Are you sure? You're ready?.."

 

"Yes..I want you so badly.."

 

Kurt took Blaine's hand and placed it over his jeans. "Yeah.."

 

Blaine rubbed over Kurt's member. "Oh fuck..Grab my ass, please.."

 

Kurt reached around and squeezed Blaine's ass. "Oh my god.."

 

Blaine arched his back as he squeezed Kurt through his jeans.

 

"Hold on.. Turn around.."

 

Blaine nodded, carefully turning around and resting his forearms on the dashboard. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hips and slowly pulled him into his lap. "Fuck.. I just wanted to feel that ass against me. Tell me how much you want to suck me, Blaine."

 

Blaine leaned back, his head on Kurt's shoulder. "I want to so bad..I want to taste you Kurt..Feel you in my throat.." he whipered, pressing his ass back against Kurt.

 

Kurt gasped. He turned his head to nip at Blaine's ear. "It's all yours, Blaine."

 

Blaine whined, kissing Kurt deeply before moving back into his seat. "Lean your seat back.."

 

Kurt leaned back. "Wait.. I want to ask you something."

 

"What is it?.."

 

"Fuck, this is not how I planned on doing this." Blaine breathed out. "I want you to be my boyfriend.. Do you want to..?"

 

Blaine gasped softly. "Kurt..I do.." he said, leaning over to kiss him softly. Kurt moaned against Blaine's lips.

 

"Okay.." Blaine breathed out in excitement. "Lean back.."

 

Kurt did as he was told. "God, you're gorgeous, Blaine." 

 

Blaine blushed, leaning in to kiss Kurt sweetly as he palmed over him. 

 

"Umm.. I should probably warn you.." Kurt said quietly. 

 

"W-What?.." Blaine asked, suddenly nervous.

 

"I have a piercing.." Kurt said. "I just didn't know what you'd think when you see it.."

 

Blaine's eyes went wide as his hands quickly moved to Kurt's zipper.

 

"Excited?" Kurt chuckled lightly.

 

Blaine giggled lightly. "A little.." He said shyly.

 

Kurt leaned back and watched Blaine. "It's okay."

 

Blaine let out a slow breath as he pulled Kurt's underwear down, revealing another tattoo just above the base. It was too dark to make out, but there'd be time for that later. He reached in and pulled out Kurt's length before gasping harshly. "Holy shit!”

 

"What..?" Kurt whispered.

 

"I-It's so big.."

 

Kurt bit his lip. "You like it?"

 

Blaine nodded, his hazel eyes trained on it. It stood straight and thick with veins climbing up the shaft. At the swollen tip was a prince Albert piercing that looked so much hotter than Blaine ever imagined it would. He leaned down, flicking his tongue over the metal.

 

Kurt let out a heavy breath. "Blaine.."

 

Blaine gripped the base before leaning down and quickly sucking all of Kurt down his throat. Kurt arched his back as he gasped. A loud moan escaped him as Blaine took him. Blaine moaned loudly around him, rolling his hips. Blaine loved this feeling. Kurt tasted so amazing.. He couldn't wait to have his come.

 

"Fuck.. Oh my fucking god!" Kurt groaned. He reached down and ran his hands through Blaine's hair. "That's so fucking good.."

 

Blaine took Kurt to the base and held himself there before gagging around him.

 

"A-Ahhh.." Kurt gasped. "I'm not going to last.. I've wanted you so bad.. Blaine!"

 

Blaine pulled off, gripping the thick shaft and stroking quickly. He opened his mouth and pressed his tongue against the underside of the head, looking up at Kurt with innocent eyes. Kurt's thighs trembled lightly as he arched his back and came. Blaine moaned loudly as the first jet of hot come shot from Kurt's cock, landing on his eyebrow and dripped down before the rest landed across his lips and tongue. Kurt was panting as he looked down at Blaine. "Fuck.. You look so sexy.."

 

Blaine stroked him as he came down, sucking at the head and smiling around it. Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek. "Damn.."

 

Blaine didn't want to pull off, but he did as Kurt hissed lightly with over-sensitivity. "Sorry..I-I just..Really like doing that.."

 

"I'm not complaining." Kurt chuckled as he tucked himself back into his jeans. "Come here."

 

Blaine smiled, climbing back into Kurt's lap and licking a bit of come from the corner of his mouth. Kurt laughed. "Here, you have some on your eyebrow.."

 

Blaine giggled as Kurt wiped it away with a napkin. "Thanks.."

 

"Do you want me to..?"

 

Blaine moaned at the thought. "I do..But do you mind if we go back to your place first? I'm kind of getting a cramp.." Blaine chuckled.

 

"Can I touch you while you drive? Over your pants?" Kurt grinned.

 

Blaine gasped softly. "Y-Yeah.." he smiled.

 

"If you get too distracted, tell me." Kurt said as Blaine climbed into the driver’s seat. He nodded, starting the car and slowly pulling out of the drive in. Kurt moved the untouched popcorn and gently placed his hand over Blaine's pants. Blaine spread his legs a bit, giving a tiny gasp as he drove. Kurt squeezed lightly. "I want you, Blaine.."

 

"Fuck..I want you too.."

 

Kurt leaned over to whisper in Blaine's ear. "You want me to suck your cock, babe? Take you deep?"

 

"Oh god..Yes.." Blaine breathed out, speeding up slightly.

 

Kurt chuckled darkly as he touched Blaine. "Almost there."

 

Blaine gave a soft moan as Kurt squeezed the outline of his member through his jeans. He was so hard it was almost painful. A few minutes later they pulled up to the house and quickly got out of the car. Kurt pulled Blaine into his house and led him to his room. He dropped to his knees in front of his boyfriend and worked on getting his pants down. Blaine's breath was heavy as he watched Kurt. He leaned back against the wall, biting his lip. Kurt was so hot..He didn't know how long he could last with that perfect mouth wrapped around him.

 

"Fuck.." Kurt grinned as Blaine's cock popped out from beneath his boxers. He leaned in and swirled his tongue around the head. Blaine moaned loudly, throwing his head back. It had been so long. Kurt smiled before taking all of Blaine, sucking him fast and hard. Blaine gasped, letting out long moans. "Ohh..God..Kurt!" He grunted, gripping the dyed hair as his hips snapped forward. 

 

Kurt gagged and pulled off to catch his breath. He ran his hands up Blaine's shirt. "Fuck my mouth." With that sentence Blaine saw white, his stomach tightened and he came hard, come shooting from his untouched cock.

 

Kurt gasped lightly. "Holy shit.."

 

"Oh god.." Blaine groaned, closing his eyes. "I-I'm so sorry.."

 

Kurt cleaned himself up. "Hey, it's okay."

 

"It's just..You're so hot..And it's been so long.." Blaine said, his cheeks red in embarrassment as he pulled his pants up.

 

Kurt stood and pulled Blaine close. "Honestly.. If I hadn't touched myself when we were on the phone the other night.. I wouldn't have lasted either."

 

Blaine gave a small smile, rubbing over Kurt's shoulders. Kurt leaned in for a soft kiss. Blaine inhaled softly, giving a happy hum.

 

"What do you want to do now?"

 

"I don't know.." Blaine said, giving a soft giggle. "I really just like this." He rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and hummed happily.

 

Kurt smiled. "So, do I."

 

Blaine pressed a gentle kiss to Kurt's neck as they swayed slightly.

 

"I'm really glad you came into my shop that day.."

 

"Well, we have the guy in my class to thank for that.." Blaine giggled.

 

Kurt smiled. "Yes, we do."

 

Blaine kissed the corner of Kurt's mouth softly. "I love your smile.."

 

"Thank you.." Kurt said quietly.

 

After a while Kurt pulled Blaine onto the bed playfully and Blaine grinned, climbing on top of the artist and tickling him. 

 

"Ah!" Kurt squealed. "Blaine!"

 

Blaine locked his legs around Kurt as he gave an evil laugh, continuing to tickle him. Kurt squirmed beneath Blaine as he laughed wildly. Blaine laughed along with Kurt until Kurt composed himself enough to grab Blaine and flip them quickly. Kurt pinned Blaine's arms above his head as he panted. Blaine couldn't help the small moan that slipped out as he looked up at Kurt. Kurt gave a mischievous grin. He leaned down and licked across Blaine bottom lip. "Hmm.. I don't know if I should be nice.. Or be naughty.."

 

Blaine shivered beneath his boyfriend. "What happens i-if you're nice?.."

 

"I'm not telling." Kurt smiled. "Pick one."

 

Blaine looked like a flustered teenager as he bit his lip. "N-Naughty?.."

 

Kurt grinned as he took both of Blaine's hands under one of his. He used his free hand to tickle Blaine. Blaine let out a loud laugh. "Oh god! No!" He cried. "Nice! Nice!"

 

"Too late now!" Kurt chuckled.

 

Blaine wiggled under Kurt, wrapping his legs around him in an attempt to flip him, but Kurt was stronger.

 

Kurt smiled as he stopped. "Payback."

 

Blaine panted harshly. "You're mean.." he chuckled.

 

"I let you choose." Kurt said.

 

"What would you do if I chose nice?"

 

"Something like this.." Kurt said before thrusting down against Blaine.

 

Blaine gave a sharp gasp, tightening his legs around Kurt.

 

"Oh, you like that?" Kurt asked. "How about this?" He let go of Blaine's wrists and straddled him. Kurt grabbed his own hair and rolled his body.

 

Blaine watched Kurt with wide eyes. "Oh my god.."

 

Kurt smiled. "Yeah?"

 

"Y-Yeah.."

 

Kurt chuckled as he stopped. "There's a lot more than that." He winked.

 

"Fuck, you're gonna kill me.." Blaine sighed, covering his face with his hands.

 

"Just have patience." Kurt giggled as he climbed off.

 

"It's hard with you.." Blaine smiled.

 

"How hard?"

 

"Very.."

 

"It'll be very worth it." Kurt said softly.

 

"I know." Blaine smiled, sitting up to kiss Kurt softly. "I should go..I need to work things out with Santana.."

 

Kurt nodded as he got up to walk Blaine out. "Tonight was fun."

 

"It was.." Blaine smiled, squeezing his hand. "Thank you for letting me take you.."

 

"In more ways than one." Kurt chuckled. He pulled Blaine close and kissed him deeply. "Goodnight, boyfriend."

 

Blaine was breathless as they pulled apart. "G-Goodnight.." he said softly.

 

Kurt chuckled as he walked back inside. Blaine sighed blissfully as he got in his car and drove home. When he got home, he walked in on Santana on the couch with another girl.

 

"Fuck.. Right there.." Santana moaned.

 

"Oh my god! What are you doing?!" Blaine exclaimed.

 

"Blaine!" Santana gasped, pulling a blanket over them.

 

"Jesus! I told you I-I was going to a movie and I'd be back. You have a room!" He said before quickly hurrying to his own.

 

Santana chuckled. "Sorry about that.."

 

The other girl laughed lightly as she continued her work. "Not a problem.."

 

Santana let out a long moan as they worked their bodies together. 

 

Blaine groaned. Now he had to listen to that all night.. He decided to call Kurt to distract from the noise.

 

"Hello?" Kurt answered with a smile.

 

"Hey.." Blaine said, his mood immediately lifting.

 

"Work things out already?"

 

"Well, no. Some girl is working her on my couch.." He sighed.

 

"Oh my god." Kurt laughed loudly.

 

"It's not funny!" Blaine said, despite his own laughter. "I have to listen to them moaning all night. Thin walls."

 

"Maybe one day you can get her back," Kurt suggested.

 

Blaine blushed. "And how would I do that?.."

 

"Letting someone make you moan so loud she can't even think."

 

"Someone?..That's a weird thing for my boyfriend to say.." Blaine giggled, his voice a bit more shy than he hoped.

 

"That someone better be me."

 

Blaine gripped his sheet, his back arching from the bed. "It will be.." he whispered.

 

But if you don't mind, I would like to wait a bit for that.."

 

"I don't mind." Blaine said softly. "I understand."

 

"Thank you."

 

"You're welcome.." Blaine said sweetly. As much as Blaine respected Kurt wanting to wait, he really wanted him. It was all he could think about. Especially in that moment.

 

"I don't want you to think I didn't enjoy tonight though.." Kurt said. "You give amazing head."

 

Blaine bit his lip. "Really?..I never enjoyed doing it so much.."

 

"Oh god, it was so good.."

 

Blaine closed his eyes at Kurt's voice. "I loved how you felt in my throat.."

 

"You like my piercing?" Kurt whispered.

 

"I love it.." Blaine moaned. "How it felt against my tongue.."

 

Kurt gave a low growl. "Damn.."

 

Blaine's toes curled at the noise. "You're so big.."

 

"Keep talking.."

 

"I loved feeling your big cock in my mouth, Kurt..I-I want it..I want to taste you.."

 

"Fuck.. I'm hard baby.."

 

"Me too.." Blaine whispered, quickly pulling his jeans off.

 

"Are you touching yourself?"

 

Blaine squeezed his member through his boxers. "I am.."

 

"Fuck.. Touch that thick cock for me."

 

Blaine moaned at the words, reaching into his boxers to stroke himself. "Ungh..Kurt.."

 

Kurt let out a heavy breath. "Blaine.."

 

Blaine put the phone on speaker and used his free hand to reach into his drawer, pulling out his vibrator.

 

"What're you doing?" Kurt asked when he heard the noise.

 

"I-I have a..a vibrator.."

 

"Fuck baby.."

 

Blaine pulled his hand out of his boxers before pulling them off and slicking up his toy with lube. Kurt pumped himself slowly as he listened to Blaine. Blaine lined the vibrator up before slowly pushing in. "A-Ah.." he whimpered.

 

"Tell me how it feels.."

 

"S-So good.." Blaine moaned. "Stretching me."

 

Kurt gave a low groan.

 

"Talk to me, Kurt..Please.."

 

"You're making it really hard not to come over there.." Kurt whispered. "You're so fucking hot.."

 

Blaine moaned as he fucked himself with the vibrator. "Oh, fuck..Kurt.."

 

"Can you.. Send me a picture..? You don't have to."

 

"I-I will.." Blaine said quickly. "Call me back as..Ah! As soon as you get it.."

 

"Okay."

 

Blaine hung up before pulling the toy out. He set the timer on his phone camera and set it just right at the end of the bed. He hit the button, climbed on the bed on his hands and knees and pushed the toy in, spreading his ass with his free hand just before he heard the click. He got up and grabbed the phone to look at the picture. It was a perfect shot. He sent it to Kurt in a message along with, 'Yours to keep. Just don't show anyone..'.

 

Kurt couldn't help but moan at the sight. He saved it to his phone and stood. He undressed and posed in front of his mirror. Kurt took a picture of his beautifully arched, naked body and sent it to Blaine. 'Nu uh. You're all mine. No one else sees. Here's one for you.'

 

Blaine gasped harshly. Kurt's body was so perfect..He saved it to his phone before calling Kurt back.

 

"Damn, Blaine.. You're going to make me break my morals." Kurt chuckled. “I know I haven’t been trying to stop this either. You’re just so hot..”

 

"I'm sorry.." Blaine giggled shyly, lying back on the bed. "I just can't help myself..You're so hot, Kurt..And to see you like that..All of your tattoos..All of you.."

 

"Yeah? What does it do to you?"

 

Blaine moaned softly. "Makes me so fucking hard for you..Fuck..It's throbbing for you, Kurt.."

 

"Fuck, I want it.. I want you so bad.."

 

Blaine fucked himself even faster with the toy, moaning loudly. "Yeah? Ungh! What do you wanna do to me, Kurt?.."

 

"I want to see your ass. Fuck, I can't wait to feel you around me.."

 

Blaine moaned even louder at that. "You want to fuck me?..Please say it, Kurt..I-I'm so close..I-I.."

 

"I want to fuck you so good. Bend you over so I can watch your ass.."

 

Blaine angled the toy to hit his prostate. "Oh god! Fuck me hard, Kurt! Ah!"

 

"You want it rough, baby? I'll give it to you."

 

Blaine reached up to pull his hair as his orgasm built quickly. "A-Ah fuck, I'm gonna come!"

 

"Fuck, me too. Come baby.."

 

Blaine cried out Kurt's name as he came, the warm liquid landing across his chest and stomach.

 

"Blaine.." Kurt breathed out as he let go.

 

Blaine panted harshly as he came down. "Oh god.."

 

"Damn baby.."

 

"Was that too much?.." Blaine asked, trying to slow his breathing.

 

"I don't usually go this fast." Kurt admitted. "But it was so good."

 

"It was.." Blaine said softly. "But I'm sorry..I want to respect your boundaries and beliefs..Maybe we should take a break from the physical for a while..Just..Be together."

 

"I'd really appreciate that." Kurt said softly.

 

Blaine smiled. "Me too..Is it bad that I already miss you?.." 

 

"No. I didn't want you to leave." Kurt said.

 

Blaine gave a sweet smile. "I can't wait to see you again.."

 

"Me too. I work tomorrow. But maybe I can cook for you?"

 

"I'd love that.." Blaine grinned.

 

"Okay." Kurt said softly before yawning. "I should get to bed."

 

"Me too..Goodnight, Kurt."

 

"Goodnight."

 

Blaine hung up and sighed happily. He cleaned up and pulled his boxers on before poking head out to peek in the living room. The girl was asleep on the couch but Santana wasn't there. He walked to her room and knocked on the door gently.

 

"Babe, I thought we were finished. Just can't get enough?" She chuckled as she walked to the door. "Oh.. Hey.."

 

"Hey.." Blaine said softly. "Can we talk?.."

 

"I guess."

 

They walked into her room and sat on the bed. "I really hate you being mad at me.."

 

"I'm not mad." Santana shrugged as she climbed onto her bed.

 

"You're being weird with me..Ever since earlier..Santana I trust you..I just didn't want to tell you because then you'd know I went back on our deal. Our deal we made together.."

 

"And some guy is more important now." Santana said simply.

 

"No, he isn't..You are my best friend. You're the one that helped me become me, and you're the one that saved me from those asshole bullies in middle school by telling them you had razor blades hidden in your hair.." Blaine said softly, giving a light smile.

 

Santana couldn't help but smile. "All up in there."

 

Blaine giggled lightly. "You're my best friend..And you will always matter more than any guy.."

 

"I just don't want to lose you and just be roommates."

 

"That will never happen. And if you ever see me getting too caught up in school, or work, or Kurt..Feel free to slap me. Hard."

 

"I will." Santana smiled.

 

Blaine smiled, pulling her close and giving her a big hug. "Good."

 

"Did you have fun tonight?"

 

Blaine nodded. "I did..But you know how most guys have a three date rule?.."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Well..Kurt has an indefinite number of dates rule.." Blaine sighed.

 

"What do you mean?" Santana asked.

 

"He wants to wait to have sex.."

 

"And you don't?"

 

"It's just kind of hard..I want to wait with him. I respect it and everything..But he's just..so hot.."

 

Santana chuckled. “Yes he is. So, what're you asking me?"

 

"I don't know..Do you know any way to speed up the process?.."

 

"I know plenty of ways."

 

"Like what?.."

 

"Take him dancing. Grind on him, get dirty. Make him want your ass so bad. Wear clothes that show off your body. He won't be able to stop looking. When you're watching a movie or something, sit in his lap. Move once in a while to get more comfortable. But what you're really doing is moving your ass against his lap. He's bound to get hard."

 

Blaine sighed as he nodded. It seemed a bit manipulative..But he really wanted Kurt..Maybe he'd wait a bit before trying it.

 

"Just do it slowly. Don't push him." Santana said.

 

Blaine nodded quickly. "Okay.." He nodded again. “It’s just..Jesus, he sent me a nude picture tonight.. Should I delete it?.."

 

"Fuck no." Santana said seriously.

 

"Really?.."

 

"Why would you?"

 

"I don't know..S-So the temptation isn't there?.."

 

"Did you send him one?"

 

Blaine blushed. "Yeah.."

 

"Then keep it." Santana said.

 

"Okay." He said.

 

"Go to bed." She said as she kissed his cheek. "Get some sleep."

 

"Yes ma'am.." Blaine giggled, hugging her close.

 

"Love you," Santana said softly.

 

"I love you too.."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! There is a lesbian scene with Santana. If you do not want to read it, just skip ahead.

Blaine moaned, arching his back off of Kurt's bed as the tattoo artist sucked on his neck.   
It was about a month into their blossoming relationship and Kurt was still standing firm on the 'hands above the belt' rule. But Blaine had a feeling about tonight. They went out to dance and Kurt couldn't take his hands off of him.   
As Kurt gripped his hips, Blaine moaned his name, panting harshly.

 

"Blaine.." Kurt whispered. Blaine shivered at the noise, spreading his legs slightly. Kurt pulled back. "We should stop."

 

"W-What? Why?..I thought we were fine.."

 

"We are.“ Kurt said.

 

Blaine sighed softly. "Okay.."

 

"You're such a good kisser.."

 

Blaine smiled lightly. "So are you.." he said, biting his bottom lip and turning on the sex. Kurt looked down. He wasn't ready to go all the way. Blaine straightened up a bit. "Okay..Well do you just want to watch a movie?..Cuddle up or something?.."

 

"Yeah."

 

Blaine smiled, leaning in and kissing his cheek.

 

"What should we watch?"

 

"Let's watch a musical." Blaine said softly. Kurt nodded. He got up and put a musical in. Blaine smiled, cuddling up to Kurt when he climbed back in bed. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine. Blaine leaned against Kurt, resting his lips against his neck. Kurt hummed quietly at the touch.  
Blaine smiled. "You're so warm.."

 

"So are you.."

 

Blaine pulled away. "I'm gonna go get some water..Do you want anything?"

 

"I'm okay." Kurt said softly.

 

Blaine nodded, standing up and swinging his hips as he walked to the kitchen. Kurt sighed as he leaned back. Blaine was going to be the death of him.. 

 

When he came back in, Kurt was sitting up. Blaine walked over and sat on Kurt's lap, humming happily.

 

"You're so cute.."

 

"Cute?" Blaine asked,

 

Kurt nodded. "You are.”

 

“I think you think I'm a bit more than cute.." Blaine smiled, nipping at Kurt's bottom lip.

 

Kurt hummed. "Maybe.."

 

Blaine grinned, leaning in to kiss him. Kurt chuckled before their lips met. Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek as he licked across his lips. 

 

"You just can't get enough, can you?" Kurt whispered.

 

Blaine moaned softly at the words. "Never enough of you.."

 

Kurt arched his back as he kissed Blaine.

 

Blaine hummed low in his throat as he slid his tongue into his mouth. Kurt moaned, pulling Blaine closer. Blaine whimpered, reaching up to pull Kurt's hair. Kurt broke the kiss as he let his head fall back. Blaine quickly attached his mouth to Kurt's neck, sucking harshly. Kurt gasped as he thrust up without thinking. Blaine moaned, rocking down. "Fuck me, Kurt.." he whispered.

 

Kurt gripped Blaine's hips and pulled him off. "Stop."

 

Blaine's eyes went wide with surprise as Kurt stood, leaving him on the couch. "What?.."

 

"You know what." Kurt sighed angrily. "I told you when we met that I'm more old fashioned in that sense. Clearly you don't respect that."

 

"Kurt..It's been nearly two months."

 

Kurt scoffed. "So, everyone should just give themselves up to whoever waits around that long?"

 

"No, that's not what I'm saying.." Blaine sighed, clearly frustrated. "I just..I've never been attracted to someone like this..It's so hard and..I have needs Kurt..I love hanging out with you and being with you..But..I just. I need you.." Blaine groaned, standing.

 

"I want you too, Blaine. Trust me, it's not easy to hold back. But I want it to be special. I don't want to feel pressured into it."

 

"I don't want to pressure you Kurt! But we've already done this..We're not virgins, this isn't high school.."

 

"That doesn't mean sex means nothing. It changes everything! I.. I think you should leave.."

 

Blaine stared at him. "Kurt..."

 

"No."

 

Blaine looked down before grabbing his coat and walking out. 

 

Kurt sat down and brought his knees to his chest. This hurt him so much..He just wanted it to last with Blaine..He'd jumped into sex too many times before. Blaine was different. He was special. But when he acted like this, Kurt felt like that's all he wanted. He cursed himself as a tear slipped out. Maybe this wouldn't work. 

 

The next morning, Kurt didn't know if he should call Blaine. He sighed as he got ready for work. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Kurt went to open it and raised an eyebrow as he saw someone holding a bouquet of red and yellow roses. Before he could say anything, Blaine peeked out from behind the flowers.

 

Kurt gave a small smile. "Hey.."

 

"Hey." Blaine smiled. "I got these for you..To apologize..And if you still want me to leave I understand. But I'd like to take you to get some coffee so we can talk.."

 

"I'd like that." Kurt said softly. "These are beautiful. Thank you."

 

Blaine smile grew as Kurt took the roses and set them inside.

 

"Your car or my motorcycle?" Kurt asked.

 

"I'll drive."

 

Kurt nodded as they headed to his car and went to a small cafe. When they sat down, Blaine ordered their coffee.

 

"So.. How are you?" Kurt asked.

 

"I'm not great..I didn't mean to come across the way I did last night, Kurt..I mean..I don't want you to think that sex is all I want from you. The desire is there. For both of us. But it's hard. I'm used to dating guys that made the relationship all about sex. It was really the foundation. But now I see that wasn't right.."  
 

 

Kurt nodded. "It's not easy to say no to you. I'm so attracted to you, Blaine. I just don't want it to be just about fucking. I want it to be special when we decide to do that."

 

Blaine reached across the table and gently grabbed Kurt's hand. "I know..And I'm sorry I disregarded that. It's just like you said. We're really attracted to each other. I think the waiting will make it better..I like being able to see what's in your heart before seeing what's under your clothes.."

 

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend. "Thank you. I just didn't want you to think you're not special. I really like you."

 

"I really like you too Kurt.." Blaine said, lifting Kurt's hand to kiss his knuckles. Kurt looked down to hide his small blush. Blaine smiled. "Gorgeous.."

 

"Thank you.."

 

About a month later, it was Kurt's birthday and he was getting a free tattoo from Sky. He laid on the table as his friend put the finishing touches on a portrait of his mother on his ribcage, under the blue rose. "Almost done, babe.." she said as he grit his teeth.

 

Kurt gripped the side of the chair. "Fuck.."

 

Skylar knew Kurt had a high pain tolerance so this had to be killing him. She looked up as the bell above the front door rang and Blaine walked in.   
"Your boy is here." She smiled.

 

Kurt couldn't help but smile through the pain. "Hey babe."

 

Blaine walked over and grinned. "Hi.." he said, leaning down to give him a light kiss. He looked down at the tattoo Sky was working on and gasped. "Oh my god..That's gorgeous.."

 

"I can't wait to see it." Kurt said. "What's the plan for tonight?"

 

"Well. I thought we could go to dinner and then go walk along the beach."

 

"Sounds good." Kurt got out before groaning. "We're having a party at my house tomorrow. But I wanted tonight to be just us."

 

Blaine frowned. "Are you okay?"

 

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. I actually kind of..like it. But it does hurt."

 

Blaine blushed as Sky chuckled. "Freak.."

 

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it." Kurt grinned.

 

"Whatever." She giggled. "I just have to highlight it then we're done."

 

"Okay.."

 

Blaine gave a sad face as Kurt reached over to squeeze his hand. He could tell his boyfriend was in pain. "Do you need anything, baby?"

 

Kurt shook his head. "You're here. That's enough."

 

Blaine smiled lightly, leaning down to kiss him softly.

 

"Knock it off before I barf all over you ." Skylar mumbled.

 

"We aren't that disgusting." Kurt chuckled.

 

Skylar just giggled lightly as she wiped the tattoo and cleaned it off. "Okay..Go look."

 

Kurt winced as he got up and looked in the mirror. "Fuck.. Sky, this.. This is perfect.."

 

"She was gorgeous. So I worked extra hard to do her justice." She said softly.

 

Kurt turned back to his friend with tears in his eyes. He hugged her close. "Thank you.."

 

"Oh, don't cry.." she smiled, despite the tears filling her own eyes. "Then I'm gonna cry. And we'll just look like two crying weirdos." She giggled, sniffing lightly.

 

Kurt laughed as he pulled back. "It's perfect."

 

She wiped her eyes and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. "I'm glad you like it. Now. Let me wrap you up." 

 

When Kurt got dressed, Blaine led him out to the car. "Okay. I know you just got a tattoo of your mom, and I don't want this to be a sad day for you, but I got you these.." he said, pulling a bouquet of blue roses out of his front seat.

 

Kurt was quiet as he took the roses. "Blaine.."

 

"I-I'm sorry. You just told me about how special they are to you and I just thought.." Blaine said quickly.

 

"No.. I love it." Kurt said as he looked at Blaine. "No one has ever.. Thank you."

 

Blaine smiled, leaning forward to kiss Kurt sweetly. "Happy birthday..."

 

"Thank you so much, Blaine. I really love them."

 

"I'm glad.” Blaine smiled. I'll be over to pick you up at seven. Dress nice Mr. Hummel ." he grinned.

 

"I'll grab these when you come get me." Kurt smiled. He leaned in for another kiss. "I'll see you soon."

 

Blaine nodded as he kissed Kurt once more. "Bye, baby. Have a good day." He said before climbing into the car and driving away.

 

Kurt smiled to himself. Blaine was so sweet. He walked back into the shop and Skylar smiled. "You two are the cutest."

 

"He got me blue roses.. Just like dad did for mom." Kurt sighed happily.

 

Skylar gasped softly, holding a hand over her heart. "Oh my god..Kurt if you don't want him I'll take him because I'll never find a guy that sweet in this town." She giggled.

 

Kurt chuckled. "He's all mine. I'm.. I think tonight's the night.."

 

"Really?.." She grinned. "Holy shit Kurt you haven't gotten laid in like two years. Are you sure he's the one?"

 

Kurt nodded. "He's.. There's no one like him."

 

Sky put her arm around his shoulder. "So how do you think this is gonna go? You pitching tonight? If so wrap it up." She laughed.

 

"Oh my god." Kurt giggled. "I don't know. It depends how much pain I can handle with the tattoo being new."

 

"Ooh..True." She winced. "Well. I'll know tomorrow. Either you'll walk in here looking like a champ, or limping like a wounded giraffe." She teased.

 

"Whatever." Kurt laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow. You can invite a few friends to the party if you want. Bring drinks!"

 

"I will. Have fun!" She called as he walked out.

 

Kurt couldn't stop smiling as he got ready for that night. He put on his best suit and smiled as he looked in the mirror. Tonight was going to be amazing.

 

Just before seven, there was a knock at the door. He straightened his suit and jogged to the door, smiling wide as he opened it.

 

"Wow.. Blaine, you look amazing.."

 

Blaine's eyes sparkled as he looked at Kurt. "Wow..So do you.."

 

"Thank you.."

 

Blaine had to force himself to look away. He could stare at Kurt all night. "Well..Your chariot awaits." He giggled, walking over to the car and opening the door for Kurt.

 

"Thank you," Kurt smiled as he slid into the car.

 

Blaine closed the door before getting in and driving them to a restaurant called Solace. It was one of the nicest restaurants Kurt had ever seen. They walked in and were seated before Blaine ordered a bottle of wine.

 

"This is so nice.."

 

"I wanted to do something special for you..You only have one twenty-fifth birthday." He smiled.

 

"True." Kurt smiled. "I love this."

 

"Good.." Blaine smiled. "Because, I got you something.."

 

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

 

Blaine pulled out a small velvet box with a bow on top and opened it, revealing a simple ring with black on the outer edges and a band of titanium running through the middle. "It's a promise ring.."

 

Kurt gasped. "Oh my god.. I love it."

 

Blaine smiled, taking it out of the box and slipping it onto Kurt's finger. "I wanted to get you this as a promise that I'll be yours..Always. I promise to come over so we can have a Broadway marathon at least once a month..To kiss you every day and tell you how much I don't want to be anywhere or with anyone but you.." Blaine said, holding Kurt's hands.

 

Kurt looked at Blaine in awe. "Blaine.."

 

"That is why," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a matching ring. "I got one for myself, too..Because It's a symbol that we are each other's.."

 

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hands. "I've been thinking a lot lately.. I love you, Blaine.."

 

Blaine's eyes lit up. "Kurt..I.. I love you too.."

 

Kurt grinned as they held hands.

 

After dinner they drove to the beach and Blaine took off his shoes and suit jacket. "Okay. Wait here and close your eyes."

 

"Okay.."

 

Blaine nodded. Kurt heard the trunk open and distracted himself with taking off his shoes.   
"Okay!" Blaine called. Kurt got out and looked to where Blaine was standing. There was a blanket spread out on the sand and on top of that, a birthday cake, the candles already lit.

 

"I've never been this spoiled." Kurt giggled.

 

"Get used to it." Blaine grinned, sitting down.

 

Kurt sat next to him. "This is beautiful."

 

"I made it.." Blaine smiled. "Okay, make a wish.."

 

Kurt closed his eyes and thought of a wish before blowing the candles out. Blaine smiled, leaning over to kiss Kurt softly. "Happy birthday, Kurt.."

 

"Thank you, Blaine." Kurt grinned.

 

Blaine smiled, cutting the cake for them. They spent about an hour there, talking and laughing. "It's getting late..I should get you home.." He said softly. 

 

"Do you want to stay with me?" Kurt said.

 

Blaine looked up and smiled. "That sounds nice.."

 

Kurt helped Blaine carry everything to the car. "How's Santana doing?"

 

"She's great. She's working at a diner and she got a job modeling for a small advertisement company." Blaine said as they drove.

 

"Good for her." Kurt said softly.

 

Blaine nodded, squeezing Kurt's hand softly. 

 

They pulled up to Kurt's house and went inside. "I'll go put the cake in the kitchen." Blaine said softly.

 

Kurt nodded as he watched Blaine. "What're you in the mood to do?"

 

"We could watch a movie. I could go rent one." Blaine smiled.

 

"Okay. Surprise me." Kurt said. That would give him some time before Blaine got back. Blaine nodded, kissing Kurt's cheek and walking out. Kurt headed to his room and lit candles on the night stand and dresser. He grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses, setting them next to the bed. He turned a lamp on and covered it with a light red scarf to dim the room. When Kurt stepped back, he smiled. This would be the perfect end to a perfect night. He went to the bathroom to wash his tattoo when he heard Blaine come in. "They didn't really have anything that good, so I just grabbed a couple of our favorites." He called from the front room.

 

"Sounds good." Kurt called. "Just.. Stay in there. I'll be right out!"

 

"Okay."

 

A few minutes later, Kurt came out in pajama pants and a sleeveless top. He was holding another set of pajamas. "You want to get comfortable?"

 

"Oh, yeah." Blaine smiled. "I was hoping you'd offer.." he giggled.

 

"You can always ask." Kurt chuckled.

 

"True. I'm gonna go change. Thank you." Blaine said before kissing him softly and going to the bathroom. Kurt let out a nervous breath as he waited. Blaine came out and sighed. "Much better."

 

"Good. How about we watch the movie in my room?" Kurt asked.

 

Blaine nodded. "That sounds good." He followed Kurt into the bedroom and gasped softly as he saw the setup.

 

"What do you think?" Kurt asked quietly.

 

"I-It looks amazing..But..You're sure?"

 

Kurt pulled Blaine close and cupped his cheek. "I love you."

 

Blaine's heart was racing. "I love you too, Kurt.."

 

"Now.. I just have to be careful with my side. But I want you."

 

Blaine gasped quietly as he pulled himself closer to Kurt. "Oh, Kurt..I want you.."

 

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine passionately. Blaine moaned, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck. Kurt leaned back against the wall. "What do you want, baby?"

 

Blaine kissed along Kurt's neck, whimpering lightly. "I-I..I just want you Kurt..Fuck..I want you inside of me.."

 

"Me on top?" Kurt whispered as he moved his hands to Blaine's ass.

 

Blaine could barely think as he pushed back into Kurt's hands. "Y-Yes..Yes..Please.."

 

Kurt moved his hands to the bottom of his shirt and lifted it slowly.

 

Blaine raised his arms, letting Kurt pull his shirt off. Kurt pulled his own shirt off. "You're beautiful."

 

Blaine ran his hands over Kurt's chest. "So are you.."

 

Kurt picked Blaine up and laid him on the bed. He climbed on top of him and rolled his hips down. Blaine moaned, arching his back. "Kurt..Ah!"

 

Kurt reached between them and palmed over Blaine. Blaine scratched down Kurt's back, moaning softly. "Kurt..I love how you touch me, baby..Ungh.."

 

"Take them off." Kurt said as he worked on his own. Blaine quickly did as he was told, pulling the pajama pants off.

 

"Damn.."

 

Blaine blushed, looking up at Kurt. Kurt pulled a condom on and slicked himself up. "Are you ready?"

 

"Yeah.." Blaine whispered.

 

Kurt positioned himself and pushed in. "Ungh.. Ah!"

 

Blaine gasped harshly, trying to relax. "F-Fuck.."

 

Kurt held himself still. "Blaine.."

 

"You're so big.." Blaine whispered, kissing up his neck.

 

Kurt pushed in to the hilt and groaned. "Shit.."

 

Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt as he whimpered in his ear.

 

"You are so tight, Blaine.."

 

Blaine whined at the words. "God..Just..This feels so good, Kurt.."

 

"Are you ready for more?"

 

"Please.." Blaine panted, tightening his legs around Kurt. Kurt gasped as he started to thrust. Blaine moaned under Kurt, throwing his head back. "Kurt! Yes!"

 

"Say my name.."

 

Blaine rolled his body with Kurt. "Kurt..Kurt!"

 

Kurt moaned in Blaine's ear. He gripped Blaine's ass and thrust deeper.

 

"Oh my god! Fuck me deep, Kurt..Ungh! Shit.."

 

Kurt groaned as he sped up. His side was starting to hurt. He gripped the sheets as he thrust into Blaine.

 

"Sh-Shit..Are you..Ah! Is your side okay?"

 

Kurt nodded. "I..I'll be fine."

 

"Hang on.." Blaine whispered, carefully rolling them over. "Fuck.."

 

Kurt ran his hands across Blaine's chest. "Fuck yes.."

 

"Is this better?.." Blaine whispered.

 

"Yes." Kurt breathed out as he watched Blaine. "You look so damn sexy.."

 

Blaine sat up and stroked himself slowly as he ran his hand up Kurt's stomach to his chest. "So do you.."

 

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hips as they slowly moved together. Blaine moaned softly, reaching behind him to grip Kurt's thighs as he rolled his body.

 

"Blaine.."

 

"Fuck, Kurt..I love you..I love how you..F-Feel in me.."

 

"I love you too, baby." Kurt moaned. "Come here. Kiss me."

 

Blaine leaned down, kissing Kurt passionately as he began to bounce on his member. Kurt whined against Blaine's lips. Blaine broke the kiss and cried out as Kurt brushed over his prostate. "Kurt!" 

 

"Fuck.. You like that, Blaine?"

 

"Yes..Yes, sir.." Blaine breathed out, panting harshly.

 

Kurt growled deep in his throat. "As soon as my tattoo is healed.. I'm going to fuck you so good.."

 

"Oh fuck..Tell me what you're gonna do Kurt..Ah.."

 

"I'm going to bend you over. Make you arch your body so perfectly I can fuck you deeper than you've ever felt," Kurt breathed out. "I'll have you in every way."

 

Blaine moaned loudly. "Oh god, Kurt! I want it! God! Your cock feels so good in me." He groaned, reaching up to pull his curls.

 

Kurt kissed along Blaine's neck. "Take me, baby."

 

Blaine rolled his hips faster. "Touch me, Kurt.."

 

Kurt reached up and pumped Blaine.

 

"K-Kurt..I'm so close..B-But I don't want..This to end ."

 

"Fuck.. Me neither." Kurt moaned.

 

Blaine bit down on Kurt's neck as he bounced faster.

 

"Holy shit.. Blaine, baby.."

 

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna come!" Blaine moaned.

 

Kurt sped up his hand as he thrust into Blaine.

 

"Ah! Kurt!" Blaine cried. His eyebrows knit together and his mouth dropped open in a silent scream as he came, his hips bucking forward. As Blaine's muscles tightened around Kurt, he let go and came hard. Blaine worked his hips slowly, milking Kurt for all he had. Kurt ran his hands up Blaine's body. "Oh my god."

 

Blaine smiled as he took deep breaths, resting his head on Kurt's chest. Kurt sighed happily as he rubbed Blaine's back.

 

"That was..Amazing.."

 

"Mmm yes."

 

Blaine pulled off slowly, giving a quiet moan.

 

Kurt bit his lip as he watched Blaine. He took the condom off and carefully tossed it in the trash.

 

"Fuck, I'm gonna be so sore.."

 

Kurt chuckled. "Probably."

 

"I've never..It's never been that good.."

 

"Not for me either." Kurt smiled.

 

"Really?.."

 

Kurt nodded. "I haven't felt like this about someone."

 

Blaine smiled. "Neither have I.."

 

Kurt held Blaine close. "Tonight has been perfect."

 

"It has.." Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt's ring softly.

 

"You're so amazing."

 

"So are you..I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

Blaine grinned, wrapping himself around Kurt.

 

"Goodnight beautiful."

 

"Goodnight.."

 

The next morning, Kurt woke up wrapped in Blaine's arms. He smiled, nuzzling against Blaine's chest, but froze when he felt something hard against his hip. Kurt gasped. What should he do? For some reason he couldn't help but giggle as Blaine let out a loud snore. Kurt carefully slid a hand between them and slowly pumped Blaine. Blaine let out a quiet moan, his eyebrows knitting together. Kurt bit his lip as he tightened his fingers around him. Blaine gasped, his eyes fluttering open. "Oh fuck..Kurt.."

 

Kurt chuckled. "I hope you were dreaming of me."

 

"I was.." Blaine smiled.

 

"What about?" Kurt asked as he quickened his pace.

 

"O-Oh god..Kurt..I dreamt of what you were saying last night..You b-bending me over."

 

You liked that?" Kurt whispered in his ear. "Bend you over. Make you call me sir. Spread your ass and tease you."

 

"Oh god, yes.." Blaine moaned, his voice shaking.

 

"Lean back. Tell me all about your dream." Kurt said as he got on his knees. He leaned down to suck Blaine into his mouth.

 

Blaine gasped harshly. "You just..Did what you wanted with me..It was so..Hot..Ah!"

 

Kurt moaned as he sucked him fast.

 

"Fuck, Kurt..I want you to fuck me deep..I-I want to fuck you..God, I just want you.."

 

Kurt pulled off and pumped him faster. "We have all the time in the world, babe. We'll do it all."

 

Blaine moaned deeply. "Oh god, you look so good.."

 

Kurt smiled before swirling his tongue around the tip.

 

"Fuck, I'm gonna come, Kurt.."

 

"Let me taste you, Blaine."

 

Blaine moaned deeply as he arched off the bed and came. Kurt swallowed around Blaine, taking all of him.

 

"Oh my god.." Blaine whispered. Kurt smiled as he pulled off. "You're so good.."

 

"Thanks." Kurt chuckled. "Good morning?"

 

"Great morning.." Blaine giggled, sitting up and bending down to kiss Kurt deeply.

 

Kurt hummed into the kiss.

 

"I love you.." Blaine whispered.

 

"I love you too."

 

Blaine couldn't help the giddy grin that spread over his face.

 

"Want to help me get everything ready for tonight?"

 

"I would love to..But you're really warm and I don't want you to get up." Blaine giggled.

 

Kurt smiled. "We can lay down for a bit."

 

Blaine smiled wide, nuzzling under Kurt's jaw.

 

"You're so cute."

 

"Am not."

 

"Are too."

 

"Am not!" Blaine giggled before blowing a raspberry on Kurt's neck.

 

Kurt laughed as he reached down to tickle Blaine. "Don't start with me, Anderson."

 

Blaine let out a little yell before pulling Kurt's hands away. "Okay! Okay!"

 

Kurt chuckled as he laid back down. "What do you want for breakfast?"

 

"I wanna cook for you. Your birthday was on Friday, so in my book, it's your birthday all weekend." Blaine said, resting his chin on Kurt's chest.

 

Kurt smiled. "I've never had a boyfriend that did so much for me."

 

"Really?..Well I'm glad you have me now because your other boyfriends sound terrible." Blaine giggled playfully.

 

"They weren't the best." Kurt chuckled. "Can you make an omelette?"

 

"I can indeed." Blaine said, kissing Kurt's nose and climbing out of bed.

 

"I like anything in mine." Kurt smiled. 

 

Blaine nodded, grinning as he pulled on his boxers and walked to the kitchen. Kurt raised his arms and linked them behind his head. He was really happy. Blaine hummed happily as he cooked. He looked over at the clock. It was already noon..They must've been really tired. Kurt got up a few minutes later and headed to the kitchen. Blaine was sliding the omelet onto the plate when Kurt walked in. "Oh god, that smells amazing!"

 

"It tastes even better." Blaine said, setting it on the table and kissing his cheek.

 

"Thank you, babe." Kurt smiled.

 

"You're welcome." Blaine said softly.

 

Kurt took a bite and moaned. "Oh wow!"

 

"Like it?"

 

"It's so good.."

 

"Good." Blaine smiled.

 

Later, Santana came over to help and they spent the day setting up for the party. Blaine could tell it was going to be wild, judging by the amount of liquor Kurt was pulling out.

 

"I hope you two are ready for this." Kurt chuckled.

 

"Do you guys do this a lot?" Santana asked.

 

"God no. I can't drink often. I can handle a glass of wine or two at night. I only get crazy once in a while."

 

"I can't wait to see that." She grinned.

 

"What about you two?" Kurt asked.

 

"Same. Well. I do more than Blaine does." She said, laughing lightly.

 

"I'm pretty tame with alcohol." Blaine admitted.

 

"There's nothing wrong with that. But don't feel like you'll have to babysit me..Unless I get too bad." He joked, winking.

 

Blaine blushed. "Okay.."

 

Kurt just nudged him playfully as they continued to set up. About nine, Skylar showed up with the rest of the artists from the shop and their friends and a few of their close friends. The small house was packed as the party got underway. Skylar poured Kurt a shot and lit it aflame before they all quickly sang happy birthday. He blew it out before drinking it and cringing at the taste.   
"Happy birthday Kurt! You're gettin' old!" Skylar cheered, raising her glass to her best friend.

 

"You're next!" Kurt laughed. He pulled Blaine close and held him from behind.

 

Blaine smiled, leaning back against his boyfriend. 

 

"Ah, yes. But I'll always have my good looks." Skylar grinned, flipping her pink hair over her shoulder. 

 

"And I won't?" Kurt asked before kissing Blaine's ear. "You'll always think I'm sexy. Won't you?"

 

Blaine hummed, leaning into the touch. "Always.." 

 

"Oh my god. You two finally did it! Guys , they finally did it!" Sky announced, the rest of the party cheering at the news.

 

"Hey!" Kurt chuckled. "Shut up!"

 

Skylar grinned. "Congratulations. Now. You, birthday boy, look like you could use another shot."

 

"How about a body shot?" Kurt grinned, looking to Blaine.

 

Blaine's eyebrows shot up. "I-I've never done that before, but okay."

 

"Lay on the counter." Kurt smiled. "Either take your shirt off or lift it up."

 

Blaine nodded, pulling his shirt off and climbing on the counter, earning a few catcalls from the guests. Kurt couldn't help but chuckle. He told Blaine to keep a wedge of lime between his teeth before putting salt on his hip and pouring a shot onto Blaine's stomach. "Ready?" He asked before he licked the salt. Kurt sucked the liquid off of Blaine and took the lime from Blaine's mouth. Blaine smiled, laughing lightly. "Oh wow." 

 

"Alright Hummel. My turn." Santana grinned as she walked over and pulled her shirt off.

 

"Who's up?" Kurt asked loudly.

 

Skylar hurried over. "Ooh! Me!"

 

"Don't be shy." Santana grinned. Sky looked at Santana and blushed lightly as she watched her climbed on the counter and Kurt set up the shot. Santana pulled her shirt up, revealing her toned body. Skylar walked over and bit her lip as she stood over Santana. "Just do it!" Kurt chuckled, sipping his drink.

 

"Shut it, Hummel!" Skylar called before taking the shot off of her body.

 

Kurt chuckled softly as she finished. "Now was that so hard?"

 

"No. Now it's my turn. Who wants a shot from me?!" Skylar smiled, changing the subject.

 

"I do." Santana grinned, sitting up. "But I want it a little different."

 

"How so?" Skylar asked.

 

"If it's okay with you. From your boobs." She grinned. 

 

"Oh god.." Blaine chuckled.

 

Skylar saw the look Kurt gave her. A look suggesting she wouldn't go for it. "Let's do it."

 

Santana grinned, her eyes lighting up as Skylar pulled her shirt off, revealing even more tattoos. Skylar poured a shot and set the glass between her perfectly round breasts. 

 

"Nice bra. Leopard. I like it." Santana whispered to her. 

 

"Take your shot." Skylar smiled. Santana smiled wide, wrapping her lips around the shot glass and tilting her head back to swallow the alcohol. A few guys behind them catcalls before Skylar pulled her shirt back on. Santana just rolled her eyes as she set the glass down. "I'm Santana by the way.."

 

"Skylar."

 

"She's straight, San.." Blaine chuckled.

 

"So? Doesn't mean I can't take a shot off of her." Santana smiled.

 

Skylar blushed. "Well. I just. I usually date guys. But..I-I mean.."

 

"You're curious? Nothing wrong with that." Santana said softly.

 

The artist smiled and Kurt couldn't help but grin.

 

"Happy birthday Kurt!" A very familiar voice called from across the room. 

 

"Oh shit.." Skylar sighed.

 

Kurt looked up and his smile dropped. "Oh shit.."

 

Blaine looked between the man and Kurt. "Who is that?"

 

"Someone..Who was not invited.." Kurt sighed. "Can you please just wait here, babe?.."

 

"Uhh.. Sure.."

 

Kurt sighed, wishing he hadn't had that last shot as he stumbled through the crowd toward his ex. "Outside." Kurt said seriously before walking out the front door.

 

The man followed. "Not so friendly, I see."

 

Kurt walked to the side of the house and spun around on his heel a bit unsteadily. "What are you doing here Sebastian?.." Kurt snapped. Sebastian stood tall over him, wearing a tank top to show off his many tattoos and his beanie hanging off of the back of his head.

 

"I was invited. I didn't even know it was you for sure until I saw your house. Nice to see you too." Sebastian said with a smile.

 

Kurt sighed, leaning back against the house. "I'm sorry. I just..I haven't seen you since..Everything."

 

"I know." Sebastian said. "I was a dick. I am a dick, actually."

 

"Still a dick? Figures. I actually thought you might change."

 

"Maybe one day. I'm not ready for all that. I tried. I'm just not. And I should've just told you." Sebastian shrugged. "But you're so hot, I had to try."

 

"Don't. Don't call me hot.." Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

 

"I'm not hitting on you. I'm just saying."

 

"I know. But hey..I mean..You already fucked me so I guess at least you got what you wanted, right?"

 

"Don't be like that." Sebastian sighed.

 

"Well what should I be like, Sebastian? You cheated on me even after I let you..I..I can't.." Kurt sighed, running his hands through his hair.

 

"Whatever. I came over trying to be nice. But fuck it. Clearly you don't want that. You weren't worth all that time anyway." Sebastian said before walking off.

 

"Fuck you, Sebastian! Just..Ugh! Fuck you!" Kurt growled.

 

Skylar slowly came around the corner. "You okay?"

 

Kurt had tears in his eyes as he sank down to sit in the grass. "No.." That last thing Sebastian said to him. It hurt him. It reminded him of their last night together.

 

Skylar sat next to Kurt. "Hey.. I don't know what he said, but he's nothing but a douchebag. Don't let him ruin your night."

 

Kurt sniffed, wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry..It just..Digs up all those shitty feelings.."

 

Blaine listened from around the corner and sighed, setting a determined gait as he walked towards Sebastian and tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me."

 

Sebastian turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Yes munchkin?"

 

Blaine ignored that. "I really think you should go apologize to Kurt." He said seriously.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"I think you should apologize to Kurt." Blaine said again. "I don't know what went on between the two of you, but. I think you really hurt his feelings."

 

"His feelings? Kid, this isn't high school. He'll get over it."

 

Blaine clenched his fist. "First of all..I'm not a kid. And secondly..How can you be such an asshole? He's sitting in the grass, crying!"

 

"He's not my business anymore." Sebastian shrugged.

 

Blaine's blood began to boil. "Well he's my business.."

 

"Well, listen here. Every time you two get close, I'll be in the back of his mind, fucking with him. He'll be wondering how long it'll take before you leave him. He'll always have doubts."

 

"You think that's funny? Fucking with someone's head like that?! Breaking their heart?!" Blaine said, stepping up to Sebastian.

 

“What're you going to do about it?" Sebastian growled.

 

Blaine grunted deeply as he shoved Sebastian back into a parked car and a small crowd formed around them.

 

"You're going to regret that." Sebastian said lowly before swinging at Blaine.

 

Blaine ducked quickly, dodging his fist. Kurt looked up as he heard the commotion and stood, "What's going on?"

 

"I don't know.. Let’s go see." Skylar said.

 

Kurt nodded as Santana walked out to see what was happening as well. As soon as Santana made it through the crowd, Blaine lunged forward and hit Sebastian in his nose. Sebastian doubled over, his hands over his nose. "You little shit!" Sebastian growled, quickly grabbing Blaine's arm and raising his fist.

 

"Hey!" Santana yelled, getting between them.

 

"What the hell?" Sebastian growled. 

 

"See, here's what's going to go down. You have two choices: You stay here and I crack one of your nuts, right or left, that's your choice. Or you walk away and live to be a douche bag another day. Oh and also? I have razor blades hidden in my hair. Mhm, tons. Just all up in there. So I suggest you step away from my boy here." Santana hissed.

 

Sebastian looked at her like she was crazy before walking down the street.

 

Kurt finally pushed through the crowd. "Blaine?! What happened?.."

 

"I told him to apologize. He wouldn't." Blaine said simply.

 

"Oh my god.." Kurt breathed out before hugging him. "Are you okay? Please don't ever do that ever again.."

 

"I'm fine. I hit him. He didn't hit me." Blaine said softly. "It's okay."

 

Kurt sighed softly. "I-I'm sorry..I didn't know he was coming.." he said as everyone started to walk back inside. "But..If you ever see him again..I appreciate you standing up for me..But I-I just really hate violence.."

 

"I know. I've never.. I never do that." Blaine said seriously. "He just has a way of pissing people off."

 

"Trust me, I know.." Kurt chuckled softly, kissing his forehead. "Thank you. But if there's a next time, I'll handle him.."

 

"Okay. Are you okay? Do you want to go back inside?" Blaine asked.

 

"I'm fine. Yeah. Let's go have fun." He said before Skylar quickly pulled him to the side. "Kurt she is so hot.." she whispered harshly.

 

"What?" Kurt asked, confused.

 

"Santana.."

 

"Sky.. I thought you loved dick." Kurt chuckled.

 

"Shut up!" She giggled. "I do..But there's something about her.."

 

"Try it." Kurt shrugged. "But make sure she knows that you want to try. I don't want to see her getting feelings and get hurt if it’s not for you."

 

Skylar nodded quickly. "O-Okay."

 

"Don't be scared. She wants you." Kurt smiled. "Come on."

 

Skylar nodded, following Kurt back inside.

 

"I need another drink. My buzz is gone." Kurt said as he walked to the kitchen.

 

Blaine nodded, "I'll pour one for you, babe." 

 

Skylar walked over to Santana. "Hey.."

 

Santana smiled at her and crossed her legs. "Hi there."

 

"Umm.. Want a drink?" Skylar asked.

 

"I'd love one. You know you don't have to look so nervous around me. I'm not going to bite you..Unless you want me to, that is." She giggled.

 

Skylar blushed. "Maybe I do.."

 

Santana grinned. "You're really gorgeous.." she said, grabbing her hand gently.

 

"Thank you." Skylar said as he sat on the edge of the couch.

 

"So..You only date guys?.."

 

"I have only dated guys."

 

Santana smiled, scooting closer to the girl and gently tracing over the tattoo on the back of her hand. "I used to too..They don't care, you know? About what you're feeling..But girls. They understand what you feel. How to make you feel good.."

 

"I've always thought girls were beautiful. I never wanted to be with one before.."

 

"You do now?.." Santana asked.

 

"Since I saw you." Skylar admitted.

 

Santana couldn't help but blush lightly. "Well..I want to be with you too.."

 

"Physically? Or more?"

 

"Physically sounds good.." Santana chuckled. "I haven't really done the dating thing in a while, but hey, you never know."

 

"So.. What does this mean?" Skylar asked. "You're looking more for a friends-with-benefits thing?"

 

"Skylar.." Santana chuckled, laying a hand on her thigh. "I'm not looking for anything. I let it find me. It's nice to just go with whatever happens..And honestly. I really just want you right now.."

 

Skylar nodded. "Okay.."

 

"Unless that's not what you want."

 

"I have no idea what I want." Skylar giggled. "But I do want you.."

 

Santana smiled. "Well, I happen to know where the laundry room is.." she whispered in Skylar's ear.

 

"Here?" Skylar asked with wide eyes.

 

"Why not?" Santana grinned.

 

Skylar bit her lip as she nodded. Santana smiled, standing and taking her hand. Skylar's heart was racing as she was pulled into the dark room. Santana pressed her body to Skylar's before kissing her softly. "That feels nice.." Skylar whispered.

 

"It does.." Santana giggled softly, running her hands up her sides.

 

Skylar pressed herself closer to Santana. "What do you want to do? I-I've never.."

 

"Shh..It's okay..I could just touch you..Use my fingers.." she whispered in her ear. "Or my mouth.." she said, licking at Skylar's ear lightly.

 

Skylar gasped. "Santana.. I want that.."

 

"You want me to taste you, baby?.." Santana moaned, picking her up.

 

"Yes.. I umm.. Fuck," Skylar groaned. "I've never had someone make me feel good that way.."

 

Santana smiled as she set Skylar on top of the dryer. "Well trust me..It's amazing.."

 

"Kiss me again.."

 

Santana chuckled softly as she leaned in to kiss Skylar. Skylar moaned into the kiss. She took Santana's hands and placed them on her ass. Santana squeezed the soft flesh roughly as she slipped her tongue into Skylar's mouth. Skylar reached up to pull on Santana's hair. She felt like she was on fire. Every touch, every kiss felt so intense. Santana reached down and pulled Skylar’s shirt off before kissing across her chest.

 

"It was so hot..when you stood up for Blaine.." Skylar breathed out.

 

Santana grinned as she quickly removed her own shirt, then Skylar's bra. "You liked that?" She whispered before sucking one of her pierced nipples into her mouth.

 

Skylar moaned. "Yes.. Fuck.. Santana, it turned me on so much.."

 

Santana moaned around the hardened nub. "You're so hot.." she got out, reaching back and removing her own bra.

 

"Can I feel?"

 

"Please.." Santana smiled, standing between her legs.

 

Skylar reached forward and gently massaged her breasts. "Wow.."

 

Santana let out a soft moan, arching her back.

 

"They feel so good.."

 

"I'm glad you think so.." Santana giggled before moaning again.

 

"I need you to touch me."

 

Santana hitched up Skylar's skirt and rubbed between her legs. "Fuck..You're so wet.."

 

Skylar gasped. "You did that to me."

 

Santana growled, pushing Skylar's panties to the side and slipping two fingers inside her. Skylar arched her body as she moaned.

 

"So good..So tight.." Santana moaned, kissing her neck.

 

"Fuck.. That feels good.."

 

"Wait until you feel my tongue, beautiful."

 

Skylar's breathing deepened. 

 

"So hot.." Santana whispered, kissing down her body.

 

Skylar leaned back. "So are you.."

 

Santana pulled her panties off before kissing her inner thighs slowly.

 

"Santana.."

 

Santana moaned, leaning in and sucking her clit into her mouth. Skylar gasped harshly. She arched her body as the pleasure filled her. Santana moaned against her.   
"Fuck!"

 

Santana pulled away. "Mmm..You like that, baby?.."

 

“Y-Yes.."

 

Santana smiled before leaning back in. Skylar rocked her body with Santana. Santa moaned deeply as Skylar pulled her hair.

 

"Oh my fucking god! Right there!" Skylar moaned loudly. Santana slipped two fingers into Skylar, moving them quickly. Skylar cried out. "Ungh! Yes!"

 

Santana couldn't help but smile against her as she crooked her fingers. Skylar screamed as she came. Santana pulled back, smiling wide.

 

"Holy shit." She said breathless. Santana chuckled softly as she leaned in to kiss Skylar deeply. 

 

"Blaine! Ohmygod, Blaine..You hit him! You hit him in the face!" Kurt laughed drunkenly as Blaine helped him to the couch.

 

Blaine chuckled. "You should slow down."

 

"I'm sorry baby.." Kurt got out as he plopped down with an 'oomph'. "Do you want a drink?..I can, I can make you one."

 

"No.. I think I'm okay."

 

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and played with his fingers lovingly. "I'm actually glad you hit him..Even though it goes against my pacifism.." he mumbled.

 

"Why is that?"

 

"He's a huge ass. I met him at a tattoo convention..I was young and stupid. I went after any guy that hit on me..We dated for a while and. You know my rule..Well..He cheated on me.."

 

Blaine sighed. "Did you..?"

 

"Did I what?"

 

"Did you hook up with him?" Blaine asked quietly.

 

Kurt looked down, clearly ashamed. "I-I forgave him..And..I slept with him..And he cheated on me again.."

 

Blaine took Kurt's hand. "I'm so sorry.."

 

"Dont be..It was my fault for acting stupid. It was just a messy breakup, y'know? I just wanted to talk to him. Get some closure. But every time I see him I just wanna punch his stupid face.." Kurt sighed, looking up at Blaine. "Those old feeling still stir up..Not for him..Just that feeling of inadequacy. Not being worth anyone's time.."

 

"You're worth my time." Blaine said. "Babe, I didn't give you that ring so you'd sleep with me. I want you, all of you. I think you're perfect."

 

Kurt's bottom lip trembled as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "I love you..I love you, Blaine.."

 

"I love you too, Kurt."

 

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "I don't know what he said to you..But I want you to know that I really wanted you last night."

 

Blaine nodded as he looked down. "I wanted you too."

 

"What did he say to you?.."

 

"It doesn't matter."

 

"Blaine..I want to know."

 

"He said.. Every time you and I get close.. You'd be wondering when I'd leave you." Blaine said quietly. "But Kurt, I'm not going anywhere." 

 

"I know..I know Blaine. I never doubted you."

 

"I hope not." Blaine said. "I'll always be here."

 

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine softly. "I don't want to ruin this moment..But I really don't f-feel well."

 

"Come on. Let’s get you to the bathroom."

 

Kurt nodded, standing up quickly. Blaine helped Kurt to the bathroom and got a cool rag. Kurt threw up in the toilet and groaned. "Oh god..I'm so gross.."

 

"Shh.. Just let it out."

 

Kurt gagged again before emptying his stomach. Blaine set the rag on Kurt's forehead. Kurt wiped his mouth and leaned back against the wall. "You're too good to me.."

 

"I just love you. Even in your drunken state." Blaine chuckled. "Brush your teeth. I'll help you into bed."

 

"But everyone is still here.."

 

"You want to go back out there?"

 

"No.." Kurt mumbled.

 

"Alright. Come on."

 

Kurt stood and brushed his teeth.

 

Blaine got Kurt into bed. "I'll go tell Skykar she's in charge." He chuckled.

 

"Kiss me.." Kurt whimpered.

 

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "Don't fall asleep. I'm coming right back."

 

"I promise."

 

Blaine walked out and found Skylar dancing with Santana. "Hey. Kurt's sick. I'm going to lay down with him. Will you keep an eye on everything?"

 

"Yeah!" She grinned. "I'll keep everything under control."

 

"Thanks!" Blaine smiled. "I see you two are having a good time."

 

"Very.." Santana smiled, kissing her cheek.

 

"Well, I'm staying here so the apartment is yours tonight." Blaine chuckled.

 

"Good." Santana grinned.

 

"Have fun." Blaine smiled as he headed back to Kurt.

 

Kurt finished undressing as Blaine walked in. "Hey sexy.." he giggled. 

 

"Feeling better?" Blaine smiled.

 

"Much.."

 

"Good."

 

"Come lay with me..You're all warm..."

 

"You haven't even felt me yet." Blaine giggled.

 

"You're always warm.."

 

"True." Blaine smiled as he changed.

 

Kurt bit his lip as he looked up at Blaine with hooded eyes.

 

"Really?" Blaine laughed.

 

"What?.." Kurt giggled.

 

"I know that look. I don't know if you can handle that right now." Blaine said softly.

 

"But I want you.." Kurt whispered.

 

"What if you throw up again?"

 

"I feel better..I promise.." Kurt said, getting on his hands and knees.

 

Blaine shook his head as he walked over to the bed. "So what you're saying is, once you trust someone, which would be me, enough, you get very horny and let it all out?" He giggled as he cupped Kurt's cheek.

 

Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's palm. "Something like that.."

 

"What're you in the mood for?"

 

"I want you to fuck me.."

 

"How?"

 

Kurt turned around, sticking his ass in the air. "Like this.."

 

Blaine moaned as he rubbed Kurt's ass. "Damn.."

 

Kurt hummed happily. "Blaine..You like my ass, baby?.."

 

"I love your ass."

 

Kurt moaned softly, looking back at Blaine.

 

"You want me?" Blaine whispered.

 

"Yes, baby.."

 

Blaine walked to the nightstand and grabbed a condom. He slicked himself up before positioning himself behind Kurt. Kurt bit his lip, pushing his hips back. Blaine gasped as he slowly pushed in. "Fuck.."

 

Kurt let out a slow, breathy moan. "A-Ahh.."

 

Blaine closed his eyes as he bottomed out. "Kurt.. You're so tight.."

 

The taller whimpered quietly under Blaine. "Y-you feel so..ungh..so big."

 

Blaine squeezed the soft flesh of Kurt's ass as he started to thrust. Kurt whined loudly as he gripped the sheets. "Fuck!"

 

"Oh Kurt.."

 

"I love you.." Kurt whispered.

 

"I love you so much," Blaine breathed out.

 

Kurt moaned as their bodies moved together slowly. "B-Blaine..Flip me over..wanna see you."

 

Without pulling out, Blaine set Kurt on his back and leaned over him. Kurt gasped, wrapping his legs around Blaine. "You're so beautiful." 

 

Kurt blushed deeply as he looked up at Blaine. Blaine moved with Kurt, keeping his eyes on his boyfriend's. Kurt moaned softly. "God, you feel amazing..",

 

"Fuck, baby, you do too."

 

Kurt arched off of the bed as he cried out. Blaine gripped the sheets as he kissed along Kurt's neck.

 

"B-Blaine.."

 

"Keep talking, baby."

 

"You fuck me so good, Blaine. Ah! So big.."

 

Blaine sped up, aiming for that perfect spot. He angled his hips just right and Kurt cried out, scratching down his back.

 

"Ungh! Yes!" Blaine groaned as he focused on that spot.

 

"Blaine! Right there!"

 

"You close, baby?" Blaine whispered.

 

"Yes..Oh god.." Kurt gasped.

 

Blaine kissed Kurt deeply as he thrust faster. Kurt's moans quickly escalated as he pulled Blaine's hair and tightened around him.

 

"Fuck!"

 

Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth as his legs trembled and he came. Blaine gave a few deep thrusts before finding his release. Kurt was shaking as he came down. "O-Oh my god.."

 

"That was.. So good.."

 

"Fucking amazing..."

 

Blaine smiled as he pulled out. Kurt moaned softly as Blaine left him empty.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too.."

 

"So.. Sky is going home with Santana tonight.."

 

"I thought she would." Kurt giggled.

 

Blaine smiled. "I just hope Santana doesn't hurt her."

 

"You think she would?.." Kurt asked softly.

 

"She doesn't really go for relationships."

 

"I don't know. I think sky might just be having some fun."

 

"Then it'll be perfect for them."

 

Kurt giggled. "This is perfect for us.."

 

"It is."

 

Kurt cuddled up to his boyfriend. "Ugh..I'm gonna have the worst headache tomorrow..And I have to work..I'm gonna have to hear that buzzing all day.."

 

"I told you to slow down." Blaine chuckled

 

"I know.." Kurt whined.

 

"Want some aspirin before you go to bed?"

 

"Please.."

 

Blaine went to the bathroom to get the medicine and some water before returning. Kurt was already passed out when Blaine came back. Blaine set them down on the nightstand and crawled into bed. Kurt cuddled up to him before sighing happily. Blaine kissed his forehead before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt and Blaine were lying in bed one morning. "I feel so lucky." Kurt sighed.

 

"Why is that?" Blaine whispered.

 

"I have you.."

 

Blaine smiled shyly. "I feel lucky to have you too, Kurt.."

 

Kurt leaned in for a sweet kiss. "I love you."

 

"I love you too.." Blaine said, smiling against his lips.

 

Kurt grinned. "This might sound weird.. But do you want to go to miniature golf."

 

"Oh my god.." Blaine giggled.

 

"What?" Kurt asked.

 

"It's just cute..I'd love to."

 

“Okay." Kurt smiled.

 

Blaine kissed Kurt again, rubbing across his stomach.

 

"That feels good."

 

"It does.." Blaine smiled, tracing over his tattoos. Kurt smiled as hummed. Blaine bit his lip as he brushed his fingers along the light trail of hair that led below Kurt's waistband.

 

"Mmm.. Blaine.."

 

"Yes, baby?.."

 

"Keep going."

 

"Ooh..Bossy.." Blaine giggled, moving his hand down a bit more. Kurt moaned quietly Blaine kept his hand there, scratching at the skin lightly.

 

"Damn.."

 

"Hmm?" Blaine hummed, nibbling at his earlobe.

 

"Touch me."

 

"I am touching you.." Blaine whispered.

 

"More Blaine.."

 

Blaine chuckled lightly against his ear. "I dunno.."

 

Kurt turned and wrapped his legs around Blaine. Blaine gasped harshly as his hands were pinned over his head.

 

"I want you."

 

"Take me.." Blaine whispered. Kurt gripped Blaine's hips as he rocked his own down. Blaine moaned loudly, his hands flying to grip the muscles in Kurt's back. 

 

"Blaine.."

 

"God..I love feeling..H-How hard you get for me.."

 

"I'm so hard for you." Kurt growled.

 

Blaine gave a shaky gasp. "Oh fuck, Kurt..I can feel that hard fucking cock against me..Is it for me?.."

 

"It’s all yours.." Kurt moaned as he slipped his boxers off. Blaine groaned, pulling Kurt closer. Kurt worked on undressing Blaine. "So fucking sexy."

 

Blaine let Kurt undress him before looking up at him and biting his lip. Kurt slicked himself up and slowly entered Blaine. Blaine gasped harshly as he felt the piercing slip past the tight ring of muscle, looking up into Kurt's eyes.

 

"Shit.. You're so tight, babe.."

 

"You're so big.." Blaine whispered, his breathing labored. Kurt moaned against Blaine's ear. Blaine pushed his body down, whimpering softly.

 

"Blaine.."

 

"Fuck me, Kurt.." Blaine got out. "I'm yours.."

 

Kurt groaned as he started to thrust.

 

"Oh god!" Blaine gasped, rolling his body. He wrapped one arm around Kurt's middle and used his other hand to grip the back of his neck, keeping him as close as he could.

 

"Wrap your legs around me.." Kurt breathed out. Blaine did as he was told, locking his ankles behind him.

 

Kurt thrust faster. "Oh Fuck.."

 

"T-Talk to me, Kurt.."

 

Kurt squeezed Blaine's ass. "So fucking perfect. Love feeling your tight ass around me."

 

Blaine moaned loudly. "Fuck! I'm s-so glad you don't have a roommate.."

 

Kurt chuckled lightly. "Let me hear you."

 

Blaine gasped before letting out a deep growl as Kurt hit his prostate. Kurt bit his lip as he focused on that spot. Blaine's moans grew higher as he pulled on Kurt's hair roughly.

 

"Fuck.. Tell me how it feels babe."

 

"So fucking good, Kurt..Ungh..You make me feel so good.."

 

Blaine tightened around Kurt. Kurt kissed him deeply.

 

Blaine whined into the kiss. "Fuck I'm gonna come.."

 

Kurt growled as he sped up. Blaine bit down on Kurt's neck as his body tightened and he came between them. Kurt closed his eyes, giving a low groan as he let go. Blaine shivered as he felt Kurt's warm come fill him.

 

"Fuck baby.."

 

"Kurt.." Blaine whimpered, kissing the corner of his mouth lightly.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too.."

 

Kurt smiled as he pulled out.

 

"Shit.." Blaine got out, wincing.

 

"You okay baby?"

 

"Yeah..I'm just gonna be sore.."

 

Kurt kissed him softly.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

Blaine sighed softly. "I don't want to move now." He smiled.

 

"Me neither.."

 

"Warm.."

 

Kurt's phone rang and he sighed before seeing it was his dad. "Hello? He answered with a smile.

 

"Hey kid. How's it goin'?"

 

"Pretty good. How are you?" Kurt asked. 

 

"Hey, I'm going to shower." Blaine said. Kurt nodded as he continued to talk to his dad.

 

"Good. The shop's been pretty busy all week. I could use another pair of hands."

 

"Why don't you hire someone?"

 

"I don't trust anyone enough." He chuckled.

 

"Of course." Kurt giggled. "No one is as good as you."

 

Burt chuckled. "How's it going for you, bud?"

 

Kurt sighed happily. "Great. So good.."

 

"Really?" Burt grinned. "What's so good?"

 

"So.. You remember me telling you about Blaine, right? I met him at work.."

 

"Yeah. That little nerdy kid." He chuckled.

 

Kurt laughed. "Yeah. His name is Blaine."

 

Blaine forgot to grab his towel from Kurt's room. He was walking back when he heard Kurt say his name and stopped. 

 

"We went on a few dates. He's so sweet, dad." Kurt said before telling him about the night of his birthday and the roses Blaine gave him. "He gave me a promise ring. I mean, it probably sounds high school to you. But I don't know. I love him so much.."

 

"You love him?" Burt asked softly.

 

"I do. I really do." Kurt said. 

 

Blaine leaned against the wall. Kurt was telling his dad about them. It made him melt.

 

"What made you realize?.."

 

"How he makes me feel. But really.. When he gave me mom's favorite roses.. I just knew. He listens to me. He spoils me." Kurt grinned. "Not in a bad way. Just.. He's perfect, dad.."

 

"Maybe I should meet this kid."

 

"I'd like that."

 

"You guys want to fly over one of these weekends?"

 

"Yeah. I'll talk to Blaine."

 

"I'm glad you're happy, Kurt.." Burt smiled.

 

"Thanks dad." Kurt said sincerely.

 

Blaine walked in and grabbed his towel as they exchanged goodbyes and hung up.

 

"Can I join you?"

 

Blaine smiled wide, nodding. They got in the shower and Kurt slowly washed Blaine. "How would you feel about meeting my dad?.."

 

Blaine looked up. "Really?.."

 

Kurt nodded.

 

"I'd love to."

 

Kurt smiled. "Just tell me which weekend works for you."

 

"Well..After I present my short film I have a week off."

 

"That's even better. We can go for a long weekend."

 

Blaine nodded. "Do you want to come see it?"

 

"When you present it?"

 

Blaine nodded. "I'd love for everyone to be able to meet you.."

 

"I'll come," Kurt said softly.

 

Blaine grinned, his excitement suddenly shining. "Thank you!"

 

"You're welcome, baby."

 

Blaine leaned up, kissing Kurt sweetly. They finished and got out to get dressed.

 

"So, this may sound stupid..But I've never gone to mini golf.." Blaine said.

 

"That's not stupid."

 

"It's just like a thing everyone's done."

 

"Not everyone. It’s okay. We'll have fun today." Kurt smiled

 

Blaine grinned. "You can teach me."

 

"Sounds good to me."

 

Blaine smiled. "I just have to gel my hair."

 

"Wear it curly." Kurt said softly.

 

"Really?.."

 

"You don't have to. But I love it. Plus it’s hot and your gel will get all runny."

 

"Okay." Blaine blushed. Kurt smiled as he put on a pair of shorts and a tank top "I get to look at your legs all day." Blaine chuckled, grabbing his hand.

 

"Yes, you do." Kurt giggled. Blaine kissed his cheek as they walked out. Kurt drove them to the mini golf course. Blaine put on his sunglasses and looked up as they climbed off of the bike. "God, it's a gorgeous day."

 

"It is. I love this weather."

 

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand before running his free hand through his loose curls.

 

"Do you ever tan?" Kurt asked.

 

"I've never tried."

 

Kurt nodded. "I've never been able to."

 

"Well your skin is so fair. It's gorgeous."

 

"Thank you."

 

Blaine grinned as they walked inside. Kurt got their clubs and balls, purple for himself and blue for Blaine.

 

"How'd you know blue is my favorite color?.." Blaine grinned.

 

"I guessed."

 

Blaine smiled as they walked out to the course. "You're great at guessing."

 

"I try." Kurt smiled.

 

"Okay, so how do I do this?" Blaine asked at the first hole. Kurt stood behind Blaine and showed him how to bends his knees and hold the club. Blaine smiled as Kurt helped him swing the club and hit the ball and it rolled into the hole. "Ohmygod!" Blaine gasped.

 

"You're a natural."

 

Blaine laughed lightly. "You did it!"

 

"You did it." Kurt smiled.

 

Blaine hugged him. "Your turn."

 

Kurt nodded as he stepped up and made the ball in one shot.

 

"You're amazing!" Blaine smiled.

 

"I've been doing this since I was a kid."

 

"I can tell." Blaine chuckled.

 

Blaine missed the next shot. Kurt grabbed the ball and told Blaine he could have one redo. He took his boyfriend by the hips and pressed their bodies together as Kurt positioned them. "Like this." He whispered next to Blaine's ear.

 

Blaine gasped softly. "Kurt.."

 

"Yes?"

 

"I don't know if I can concentrate like this.." He smiled.

 

"I'm just trying to help." Kurt chuckled.

 

"I like it.."

 

"I can help on all of them if you'd like." Kurt said quietly.

 

"I would love that." Blaine said, wiggling his hips.

 

Kurt bit his lip. "My turn."

 

Blaine smiled, kissing his cheek. They played a few rounds before going to grab lunch. Blaine smiled at his boyfriend. "Thank you for today."

 

"You're welcome. Did you like putt putt?"

 

"It was amazing!" Blaine grinned.

 

"Good." Kurt said softly.

 

"What do you want to do after this?.." Blaine said, biting his lip.

 

"Whatever you want."

 

"Well..I know we're close to my house..And Santana isn't home.."

 

"Sounds good to me."

 

Blaine giggled, covering half of his face shyly.

 

"What's so funny?"

 

"I've just never really..Planned sex." Blaine said.

 

"I didn't think we were planning it." Kurt said.

 

Blaine's face flushed red. "Oh god. I-I'm sorry we don't..We don't have to." He got out, embarrassed.

 

"That's not what I meant. I just thought you meant let’s go hang out at your place. I figured we'd wind up messing around. I just wasn't planning it."

 

Blaine couldn't help but give a nervous laugh. "Okay.."

 

"Are you ready to go?" Kurt asked.

 

"I am." Blaine smiled. Kurt nodded as they walked to the car. They walked in and Blaine smiled. "Want anything to drink?.."

 

"I'm okay."

 

Blaine nodded. "Then old movies?"

 

"Yeah. I like that."

 

Kurt climbed on the couch and Blaine grabbed the big fleece blanket from Santana's room before joining him. Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine's cheek before the movie started. Blaine smiled happily.   
About halfway into the movie Blaine felt Kurt absently rubbing his inner thigh. He bit his lip as he gently moved Kurt's hand over the front of his pants. Kurt looked over as a devious grin spread over his face. He squeezed the outline of Blaine's member lightly, licking his lips. Blaine whimpered softly as he looked back at Kurt. Kurt smiled, pulling Blaine closer to him and kissing the side of his neck. Blaine climbed into Kurt's lap. Kurt looked up at him and grinned. "Hi.."

 

"H-Hi.."

 

“I can't get over how sexy you are.."

 

Blaine blushed. "You're the sexy one."

 

Kurt ran his hands around to Blaine's ass.   
"I beg to differ.." he whispered against Blaine's lips.

 

Blaine's breathing deepened. "Kurt.."

 

Kurt reached up, gripping Blaine's curls before kissing him fiercely. Blaine arched his back as he moaned into the kiss. Kurt growled, smacking Blaine's ass hard.

 

"Ah!"

 

"You like that?" Kurt growled, licking up the shell of his ear.

 

"Ungh..Yes.."

 

Kurt laid Blaine down and rubbed over his stiff member. "Yes, what?"

 

"Yes sir.."

 

"That's right.." Kurt grinned as the door opened. Blaine gasped as Santana walked in. Kurt just looked up. "Hey, Santana." He chuckled. Blaine quickly climbed off of Kurt.

 

"Am I interrupting?" Santana laughed.

 

"Not at all." Kurt giggled. Blaine blushed as he pulled the covers over him.

 

"Really? On my blanket?" Santana scoffed.

 

"W-We're watching a movie." Blaine said.

 

"Whatever." She chuckled. "Either way, I have a date."

 

"With who?"

 

"Sky." Santana smiled.

 

"Really?" Kurt asked. "How's that going?"

 

"Tonight's the first date, so we'll see."

 

"Ooohhhh an actual date." Blaine grinned.

 

Santana smiled wide. "Yeah.."

 

"Where are you taking her?"

 

"A little indie concert. Then, dinner." Santana said softly.

 

"Cute."

 

"Shut up." Santana laughed, walking to her room.

 

Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine. "We'll finish this later."

 

Blaine blushed. "Okay.."

 

Kurt smiled as they watched the movie.


	7. Chapter 7

Time flew by and before they knew it, it was time to go to Ohio. Blaine presented his film the day before and was nervous about his grade. "Do you think my professor liked it?" He asked as they packed.

 

"I don't see why he wouldn't. Your class loved it."

 

"Did you like it?"

 

"It was beautiful."

 

"Really?" Blaine asked, his eyes lighting up.

 

Kurt nodded. "I loved it."

 

Blaine smiled wide as he continued to pack. "That means a lot to me, Kurt."

 

"You're welcome, babe."

 

"I think there's a few people in my class that have a crush on you now.." Blaine chuckled.

 

"That's too bad for them." Kurt smiled.

 

Blaine giggled lightly. "True..This hot tattooed man is mine."

 

"All yours." Kurt grinned. "And if you ever want more, you know where to go."

 

Blaine leaned over and kissed him softly. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

"I'm really nervous to meet your dad.."

 

"Oh god, don’t be." Kurt said softly. "He's great."

 

"But what if he doesn't like me? O-or he thinks I'm too young?"

 

"He knows your age. He knows you make me happy. He already likes you. He just wants to meet you now."

 

Blaine nodded. "I'm sorry. I'm just nervous."

 

"I know. It’s okay."

 

Blaine sighed. "You ready?"

 

"I am."

 

Blaine nodded, picking up his bag. They headed to the airport and were on their way to Ohio. Blaine still seemed nervous as they landed in Columbus. Kurt kissed him softly. Blaine smiled. "Thank you..I needed that."

 

"It’s going to be okay."

 

"Thank you.."

 

Kurt smiled as they hailed a cab and rode to his childhood home. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand as they got their bags and walked to the front door.

 

"Dad?" Kurt called. "We're here!"

 

"Kurt?" Burt called before walking in. "There's my boy!"

 

Kurt hugged his dad tightly. "I missed you so much."

 

Burt patted his back. "You've gotten taller."

 

"I don't know about that." Kurt chuckled as he pulled away. "Dad, this is Blaine."

 

"Blaine." Burt smiled, pulling him into a hug.

 

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said softly.

 

Burt gave his shoulder a pat. "You're not the type of guy I pictured Kurt bringing home." He chuckled. Blaine flushed and Burt laughed. "I'm joking."

 

"O-Oh," Blaine laughed lightly. 

 

"You're much better than anyone else I could've brought home." Kurt smiled.

 

Burt nodded, smiling. "You want a beer, Blaine?"

 

"No thank you, sir."

 

"You sure? You know you don't have to work too hard to impress me, kid. You've already got him." Burt joked.

 

Blaine chuckled. "Okay. I'll take one."

 

Burt nodded, starting to the kitchen. "Kurt? Want one?"

 

"Yeah." Kurt smiled.

 

Burt walked to the kitchen and Kurt could see how stiff Blaine was. Back straight, eyes wide. He wasn't relaxed at all. He rubbed Blaine's back. "Take a deep breath. He likes you."

 

"Are you sure? I'm sorry..I'm just..I'm trying too hard aren't I?.."

 

"You are." Kurt chuckled, kissing his cheek. "Just relax and be you,"

 

Blaine nodded. "I'm sorry..I-I tend to do that.."

 

"It's okay. Just remember that I love you. This is just a weekend to get away and relax."

 

"I love you too." Blaine said, his shoulders sinking as he said the words. Kurt thanked his father as he brought out their drinks. They sat down and Blaine sighed softly as Kurt grabbed his hand. 

 

"So Kurt tells me you make movies?" Burt asked.

 

"Well, I'm in school for it." Blaine nodded.

 

"He's really talented. He's already done a short film."

 

"Oh yeah?" Burt asked. "What was it about?"

 

"Well..Uh.." Blaine blushed as Kurt grinned. 

 

"Me."

 

"Kurt is definitely an interesting person." Burt smiled. "I bet it was great."

 

"It was." Kurt smiled. 

 

"Well, I think Kurt made it great..It was about him after all."

 

"But it was all your ideas and editing."

 

Blaine gave a humble smile as he squeezed Kurt's hand.

 

"How's work? Still pretty busy?" Burt asked his son.

 

"Oh yeah.." Kurt chuckled. "I've been having to stay late almost every night."

 

"Oh! Show him your newest one!" Blaine grinned.

 

Kurt stood and lifted his shirt. "I was waiting to tell you until I got here. Words just don't do it justice."

 

Burt gasped softly as he looked at the portrait of his late wife on Kurt's ribs. "Kurt.."

 

"Do you like it?"

 

"It's..Just, wow.."

 

Kurt nodded as he pulled his shirt down. "It's definitely my favorite."

 

Burt smiled, blinking away tears. "Mine too."

 

Kurt hugged his dad. "I cried too."

 

Burt just smiled, rubbing his son's back. "It's gorgeous, Kurt."

 

"Thank you."

 

"You're welcome."

 

They spent the day talking and Kurt made dinner. Blaine and Burt watched a random football game until Burt sighed. "Alright. You two can either sleep upstairs or in Kurt's old room in the basement."

 

"We'll take the basement." Kurt said softly.

 

"I can't wait to see your room."

 

"Oh God. It's kind of embarrassing."

 

"Why?" Blaine smiled.

 

"I was very.. I don't know." Kurt chuckled. "I loved all these styles and kind of mixed them together."

 

"Well, let's go see." Blaine grinned.

 

"Okay."

 

Blaine grabbed his hand as Kurt led him downstairs.

 

"What do you think?" Kurt asked.

 

Blaine looked around. There were posters of tattoo artists, but then gorgeous art. It looked there was keyboard leaning against the wall and the decoration looked like a mix between a modern home magazine and a punk rock festival.

 

"So..?"

 

“It's so..You.."

 

"You think so?"

 

"I do.." Blaine grinned.

 

"Thanks."

 

“You did have a variety of interests." Blaine said as they walked downstairs.

 

"I still do."

 

Blaine smiled, setting his bags down.

 

"So, this is it." Kurt said. "Make yourself comfortable."

 

Blaine looked at the pictures on the shelf. "Oh my god..You had a Mohawk!"

 

Kurt grinned. "I did."

 

Blaine smiled at the photo. "You were so cute.."

 

"Thanks." Kurt blushed.

 

Blaine looked at a different photo. "Oh wow.." Kurt looked over his shoulder and saw the photo of him from ninth grade, posing in his football uniform.

 

"Umm yeah.. I was a cheerleader too.."

 

"You looked so different..And..That's hot actually..I always had a thing for jocks in high school.."

 

"Really?" Kurt asked. "Ever fantasize about fucking one?"

 

"I was a hormone ridden eighteen year old..Of course I did." Blaine said, setting the photo down.

 

Kurt gripped Blaine by the hips. "I want you to take me in my bed."

 

Blaine gasped, looking back at Kurt. "That was sudden." He smiled.

 

"I've been thinking about this for a while.."

 

"Yeah?.." Blaine said, turning around and holding him close. "Tell me about it."

 

"Thinking about you taking control.. Taking me in my bed from high school.. However you want.."

 

Blaine moaned softly. "Has anyone else fucked you in this bed?"

 

"Just myself." Kurt whispered.

 

Blaine growled at the words. "Can you start yourself off? I wanna watch."

 

Kurt nodded. "Yes. But I have an idea first.."

 

Blaine smiled. "What is it?"

 

“You get yourself comfortable. I'll be right back." Kurt said before disappearing into his walk in closet.

 

Blaine nodded, sitting on the bed and pulling his shirt off.

 

A few minutes later, Kurt appeared in his football uniform. Blaine gasped softly. "Kurt.."

 

"Yes?"

 

Blaine stared at Kurt. Kurt had gotten so much taller and gained muscle so the Jersey was tighter and rode up a bit, showing his hips.

 

"So.. I noticed you at the game." Kurt said as he walked over. "You couldn't keep your eyes off of me."

 

"I couldn't help it..." Blaine said softly.

 

"Why is that?"

 

"Look at you..You're tall, sexy..The way you tackled those guys."

 

"You like that?" Kurt asked.

 

Blaine nodded, his eyes traveling up and down Kurt's perfect body. "I kind of have a thing for jocks.."

 

"Oh yeah?" Kurt climbed into Blaine's lap and arched his body slightly. "Tell me about it."

 

Blaine rubbed up Kurt's sides. "Their bodies..I love the muscles..Good with their hands..",

 

"And why me?" Kurt said with a coy smile.

 

"You..You're the hottest guy on that field..When you were bending over to hike the ball..Your ass just looked so perfect."

 

Kurt moved Blaine's hands to his ass. "You like that? What are you thinking?"

 

Blaine hummed, squeezing roughly. "How much I want to fuck that perfect ass."

 

Kurt moaned, pushing his ass against Blaine's hands. Blaine looked up at him with dark eyes.

 

"I want you.."

 

"How?.."

 

"However you want me." Kurt whispered. "I just need that big cock."

 

Blaine moaned deeply before flipping them over and climbing on top of him.

 

Kurt gasped. "Blaine.."

 

Blaine rubbed up Kurt's torso. "Fuck, you're hot. "

 

"I thought you'd like this.."

 

"I do.." Blaine moaned, kissing up his neck.

 

Kurt tilted his head back. "How do you want me?"

 

"I want you like this..on your fucking back.." Blaine whispered darkly.

 

Kurt squeezed his thighs around Blaine. "Fuck.."

 

Blaine thrust down, biting down on Kurt's ear. Kurt whimpered, reaching up to pull Blaine's hair. Blaine groaned. "Fuck..W-Will your dad be able to hear us?"

 

"I don't think so."

 

Blaine nodded, reaching down to pull his jeans off.

 

"You're so sexy, Blaine.."

 

"So are you..My sexy quarterback.."

 

Kurt moaned softly. Blaine pulled off Kurt's pants and watched as his long, pierced member plopped against his stomach. "Fuck, Kurt.."

 

"Touch me, please.."

 

Blaine stroked Kurt slowly. "So big.."

 

Kurt gasped. "Blaine.."

 

"Talk to me.."

 

"I need you, Blaine. You feel so good.."

 

Blaine climbed down Kurt's body and took him into his mouth. Kurt inhaled sharply as he reached down to pull Blaine's hair. Blaine moaned deeply, looking up at Kurt.

 

"Blaine.. Oh Fuck.."

 

Blaine hummed before pulling off and swirling his tongue around the tip. Kurt's breathing deepened. "I need you."

 

Blaine sat up. "Lube? Condoms?"

 

"Front pocket of my suitcase." Kurt breathed out. Blaine nodded, hurrying to the suitcase and pulling out what he needed. Kurt arched his back as Blaine walked back. Blaine growled as he watched Kurt, ripping the condom wrapper with his teeth and quickly rolling it on.

 

"Want my jersey on or off?"

 

"On..But pull it up some.." Blaine said, climbing back on the bed. Kurt did as he said and laid back. Blaine lined up his member before gripping Kurt's thighs and lifting him so his knees were by his ears.

 

Kurt gasped. "You're so hot."

 

Blaine smiled, reaching down to stroke himself slowly.

 

"Baby.."

 

Blaine lined himself up before slowly pushing in. Kurt moaned loudly as he felt Blaine. Blaine growled low in his throat. "Kurt.."

 

"Fill me, baby.."

 

Blaine rolled his hips slowly. Kurt arched his back.

 

"Oh my fucking god, Kurt.." Blaine groaned.

 

"Talk to me.."

 

Blaine looked down at the gorgeous man below him. "You feel that, baby..Feel my fucking cock in that hole?.."

 

Kurt let out a long whine. Blaine leaned over Kurt more as he sped up his hips. 

 

"Oh my God.. Yes.."

 

"Fucking take me."

 

Kurt pulled Blaine's hair as his breathing sped up. Blaine growled deep in his throat. "Kurt..I love you. "

 

"I.. I love you too."

 

Blaine panted harshly as he leaned in and kissed him passionately. Kurt moaned into the kiss. Blaine pulled back. "I-I'm close.."

 

"Me too."

 

Blaine's breathing sped up as his hips did the same.

 

"Fuck.."

 

Blaine leaned down, biting Kurt's neck hard as he came. Kurt let out a low groan as he let go. Blaine slowed down before pulling out and throwing the condom away. Kurt was still panting as he pulled his jersey off and cleaned himself. Blaine sighed happily. "Wow.."

 

"I know.."

 

Blaine looked at him and grinned. "You're amazing."

 

"So are you."

 

Blaine covered them up and held Kurt close.

 

"Tomorrow, dad is having a barbecue. You'll get to meet more of my family and our friends."

 

"That sounds fun." Blaine said.

 

Kurt nodded. "While they get ready, I want to take you somewhere."

 

"Where?"

 

"It's just a place I used to go."

 

Blaine nodded before letting out a long yawn.

 

"Goodnight babe."

 

"Night.." Blaine whispered.

 

The next day, after getting dressed, Kurt took Blaine on a walk. Blaine held Kurt's hand, rubbing his thumb over the tattoos on his knuckles. "It's so nice out here.."

 

"It is. Whenever I had a bad day, I'd walk through here. There's a little lake through the woods."

 

"I never really got a chance to find a place like this for myself." Blaine said.

 

"The best are always hidden." Kurt said.

 

"My parents kind of kept me locked away..Nothing dirty or sweaty. Nothing that had the possibility of me getting hurt..That's how I found movies."

 

"I'm glad you found something you love."

 

"Me too.." he said, looking over at Kurt.

 

When they reached the lake, Kurt held Blaine from behind. Blaine looked over the water. "This is gorgeous."

 

"I used to day dream about bringing someone here."

 

"What did you dream it would be like?.."

 

"Peaceful. Not worrying about anything."

 

Blaine smiled, letting his head fall back on his shoulder.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too, Kurt.." Blaine whispered.

 

"This means so much to me."

 

"Me too.." Blaine said quietly. Kurt smiled as he held Blaine.

 

"I don't want to leave.." Blaine smiled.

 

"Me neither."

 

Blaine grinned. "You wanna swim?"

 

"Skinny dipping?"

 

Blaine blushed, but his smile stayed. "But of course."

 

Kurt grinned. "Let's do it."

 

Blaine giggled as he began to pull off his clothes. Kurt did the same as he watched his boyfriend. Blaine looked at Kurt and how his pale skin looked in the sun.

 

"Come on." Kurt grinned.

 

Blaine grinned before running and diving into the lake, letting out a cry as he surfaced. "Oh my god! It's cold!"

 

Kurt laughed loudly as he ran after Blaine. Blaine splashed his boyfriend, laughing happily.

 

"Fuck!" Kurt shivered, keeping his smile. Blaine grinned as they swam and played until climbing out of the water to lay on the grass and let the sun dry them.

 

"I'm going to move to the shade." Kurt said after a few minutes. Blaine nodded, following Kurt to the shade of a large tree. "Sorry. I burn too easy."

 

"No. I like this. It's nice.." he said, cuddling up to him.

 

Kurt hummed. "Me too. But we have to go back soon."

 

Blaine pouted as he rubbed over his chest. "True."

 

"It'll be fun."

 

"It will..I think I just like the way you look naked in natural light.."

 

"You think you like it?" Kurt chuckled.

 

"I know I like it.." Blaine grinned.

 

"Good."

 

Blaine leaned up, holding his face as he kissed him slowly. Kurt smiled into the kiss as he pressed their bodies together. Blaine gasped lightly, hitching his leg over Kurt's hip.

 

"Baby," Kurt breathed out.

 

"Yeah?" Blaine whispered.

 

"W-We should get back."

 

Blaine gave a small whine as their lips brushed. "Okay.."

 

Kurt sighed as he pulled back. 

 

Blaine gave him another kiss. "Sorry, baby..You just. Damn.."

 

Kurt smiled. "You are too. Let’s get back to the house."

 

Blaine nodded before gathering their clothes and getting dressed. When they got to the house, people had just started arriving. Blaine gasped softly as they pulled up.   
"Oh my god..My hair.." he said, reaching up to press his now loose curls down.

 

Kurt smiled. "It's cute."

 

"Are you sure?.."

 

"I am." Kurt said softly. Blaine nodded, trying to run his hands through his hair and smooth it down a bit before they got out. They went inside and Kurt introduced Blaine to his family.

 

Blaine smiled, accepting handshakes and hugs before Kurt brought him to his brother. Kurt introduced Finn, who kept his arms crossed. He was so tall, Blaine had to tilt his head back to look at him. "H-Hi.." Blaine got out.

 

"Hi." Finn nodded.

 

"Finn. This is my boyfriend, Blaine. My nice, sweet boyfriend." He said, giggling lightly.

 

"It's nice to meet you.." Blaine said.

 

Finn nodded again. "You too. But you'd better be good to him.." "Oh my god. Finn.." Kurt laughed, shoving him playfully. "Cut it out."

 

Blaine blushed deeply. "I-I love Kurt."

 

Finn nodded, his arms dropping as he released a breath. "Well, good." He smiled. "Sorry. I'm not really good at that being a bad ass thing.."

 

"We know.." Kurt said, chuckling.

 

Blaine laughed lightly. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand before kissing his cheek. "Dont mind him. He's just a big teddy bear."

 

"Okay.."

 

Finn wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulder and smiled. "It's really nice to meet you, dude. How long have you guys been dating?"

 

"A few months. Almost five." Blaine smiled.

 

"That's great." Finn smiled. 

 

"Now, if you'll excuse us." Kurt smiled, grabbing Blaine's hand. "I'd like to make my boyfriend a plate of food."

 

"Sure." Finn smiled.

 

Kurt led Blaine to the back yard where his uncles and his dad were by the grill.

 

"Hey dad!"

 

"Hey kiddo." Burt grinned.

 

"Is it ready?" Kurt asked as he stood next to his father.

 

"Almost." Burt said.

 

"It smells so good." Blaine grinned.

 

"Hummel family recipe." Burt said. 

 

"It's just steak sauce." Kurt chuckled.

 

"I can't wait."

 

The food finished and Kurt fixed Blaine a plate of food. They sat down to eat. Blaine moaned as he bit into his burger.

 

"Like it?" Burt smiled.

 

"So good!"

 

Kurt smiled wide as he bit it as well. "They’re great, dad."

 

"Thanks kid."

 

"You're welcome." Kurt grinned. They all ate until they couldn't eat anymore.

 

After a while, everyone left and Kurt and Blaine left to go lay on Kurt's bed. Kurt smiled, rubbing over Blaine's full belly. "Did you have fun today?.."

 

"I did. Thank you."

 

"If you don't mind. I need to go do something by myself tomorrow. Just for like an hour.",

 

"I don't mind at all." Blaine said. "Are you going to see your mom?"

 

Kurt nodded, looking up at him.

 

"Okay baby."

 

Kurt sighed softly. "I haven't gone to visit her in so long..I used to go every weekend."

 

"You would if you lived here. I'm sure she knows that."

 

Kurt nodded lightly. "True.."

 

"Do you want to go alone?"

 

"Unless you'd like to come."

 

"If you want me to."

 

Kurt smiled. "I'd like that..I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable by asking.."

 

"I'm not uncomfortable." Blaine said softly.

 

"I know..It's just..Guys I've dated feel weird when I tell them about my mom, and I know you're not like guys I've dated.."

 

"I'm not. I'd actually like to go."

 

Kurt smiled. "Thank you.."

 

"You're welcome, beautiful."

 

Kurt sighed happily. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

"I'm so full. I don't want to move.."

 

"Oh god. Me neither. But it was so good." Blaine chuckled.

 

Kurt grinned. "Everyone loved you."

 

"Really?"

 

"Really."

 

Blaine smiled. "I'm glad."

 

"Me too." Kurt grinned.

 

Blaine curled up to Kurt. "I love your family."

 

"That makes me so happy.."

 

"Good." Blaine smiled.

 

Kurt yawned quietly. "God, I'm exhausted.."

 

"Get some sleep babe."

 

Kurt nodded sleepily. "Goodnight.."

 

"Goodnight."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, they went to the cemetery. Kurt held Blaine's hand as they walked to her grave. Blaine carefully cradled a bouquet of blue roses in his arms. Usually death made him so emotional. But Kurt made him feel like he didn't need to be. Kurt seemed completely content as the approached the grave.  
It was a nice spot, under the shade of an oak tree. Some fake flowers were set around the white headstone. Etched into it was her name, and sitting in front of it was a small framed picture of her, Kurt, and his father.   
A light breeze blew by and Kurt sighed softly, holding his hand over his ribs where her portrait was on his skin. "I really wish you could've met her..She was against tattoos, but I have a feeling she'd still support me anyway." He smiled. "But she loved old movies. Like you do.." 

 

Blaine looked over at his boyfriend and nodded, smiling lightly. "She seems like an amazing woman.." He said before leaning down and setting the bouquet in front of her headstone. "Your son is so perfect Mrs. Hummel.." he said softly. Thank you for bringing him into this world.." He stood and held Kurt's hand. They remained silent as Kurt looked at the grave. Blaine let him have his time, glancing over to see any kind of emotion on his boyfriend's face. He just stared, a type of numbness in his eyes along with a bit of longing. 

 

After a while Kurt bounced back, looking to Blaine. "I-I'm sorry. Are you ready to go?" He asked quietly.

 

"Thank you.”

 

"I'm ready when you are. If you need more time, that's okay. Don't be sorry." Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand.

 

"I'm fine." Kurt said, looking down once more. "Let's go."

 

"Okay."

 

They walked back and Kurt was silent most of the ride back to the house, chewing on his fingernails in thought.

 

"Do you need to talk?" Blaine asked.

 

Kurt looked over. "Hm?.."

 

"What're you thinking about?"

 

"Oh..I don't know..Just..I always get weird after I go there..I'm sorry..I just think too much.."

 

"It's okay, Kurt. Just know I'm here for you."

 

Kurt nodded, squeezing Blaine's hand lightly. "I just miss her. And it's weird. Because I don't remember much about her. I only had her with me until I was ten.."

 

"But she was a huge part of you." Blaine said.

 

Kurt nodded, his free hand pressed to his tattoo. "She was..And I hate it. But the most I remember about her is her being sick. Being in that hospital and watching her get weaker.." a tear slipped down his cheek before he quickly wiped it away. "I-I'm sorry. Just..Thank you for going with me."

 

"Don't be sorry, babe. It was hard on all of you."

 

Kurt sighed softly, leaning over to kiss his cheek lightly. "Thank you."

 

"You're welcome, baby. I’m always here."

 

They parked in front of the house and Kurt cupped his cheek, kissing him softly. He kept their lips pressed together as he took a breath in and a tear slipped down his cheek.

 

"I love you." Blaine whispered.

 

"I love you too.." Kurt said, just as quietly before nuzzling into the crook of Blaine's neck and holding himself close to him.

 

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back. "I'm here.."

 

"I love you too.." Kurt said, just as quietly before nuzzling into the crook of Blaine's neck and holding himself close to him.

 

Kurt apologized again. He'd never done this. He never let himself cry in front of anyone. But Blaine was just so comforting, understanding, and warm. He made him feel like he was home.

 

"Don't apologize." Blaine said softly.

 

After a while, Kurt sat up and wiped his eyes, looking down. "God..I haven't cried in so long.."

 

"It's healthy to cry once in a while."

 

Kurt gave a weak, humorless laugh "I try not to make a habit of it..” He looked over at Blaine and sighed softly. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too, Kurt. So much.."

 

Kurt kissed Blaine again before they went inside. 

 

The next day they flew back to California and Kurt felt closer to Blaine than ever.

 

"When do you go back to work?" Blaine asked.

 

"Thursday." Kurt sighed, stretching out on the couch. "Come see me after school?.."

 

"Of course." Blaine smiled.

 

Kurt accepted a soft kiss from Blaine before he left to go home. Kurt sighed as the silence fell around him. He loved having Blaine here, but he needed this sometimes. The quiet to reflect. He got up and made some tea. He was pouring himself a cup when the doorbell rang. Kurt sighed as he walked to the door. He gasped when he saw Sebastian. "Why are you here?"

 

Sebastian sighed. "Hello to you too."

 

"Are you surprised?" Kurt asked curtly.

 

"Listen..I came to apologize. Can I come in?.."

 

"Fine." Kurt said, stepping aside.

 

Sebastian walked in and Kurt made a quick gait to the kitchen, offering him some tea. He accepted before sitting on the couch. Kurt brought the mugs out, handing him one before sitting next to him.  
"I didn't mean what I said.." Sebastian said softly, holding his mug with both hands.

 

"Which part?"

 

"All of it..Especially saying that you weren't worth my time.."

 

"It doesn't really matter anymore. We aren't together." Kurt said.

 

"I know that.." Sebastian sighed. “But I just..I want you to know that..I was just upset. And I'm an asshole. But you're an amazing person Kurt. Talented. Kind.."

 

"You were upset?" 

 

Sebastian nodded, fiddling with the tag on his tea bag.

 

"Why?"

 

Sebastian sighed deeply, closing his eyes and looking up at Kurt. "I was jealous."

 

"Of Blaine?" Kurt asked. "I can see why."

 

Sebastian just looked down again. "Yeah.."

 

Kurt just looked forward. He didn't want Sebastian here.

 

"I'm just..I'm sorry Kurt. I know that I don't deserve forgiveness. But..You're special..And..I miss you."

 

"I can't just wait around for you to want me. I've moved on, Bas."

 

Sebastian looked hurt by Kurt's words. "I've always wanted you.."

 

"Not enough to just be with me."

 

"That's not true..I was always only with you..Those other guys didn't mean anything to me.." Sebastian tried to defend.

 

"Then why be with them?!" Kurt asked, getting angry. "You don't just go fuck other guys when you're with the person you want!"

 

"Because I was stupid!" Sebastian got out. "You were good for me. You kept me balanced! And now I can't keep myself from falling."

 

Kurt took a deep breath and looked away. What was he supposed to say?

 

Sebastian took a shuddering breath before pressing the heels of his palms against his eyes. "I'm just so sorry, Kurt.." His voice broke and Kurt closed his eyes. He'd never heard him sound so vulnerable.

 

"Bas.. I'm sorry. But I can't.."

 

Sebastian sat up, turning away from Kurt so he couldn't see his face. Kurt heard him sniff. "Yeah. Well..You have Mr. Perfect now..So.."

 

"Don't do that."

 

"Don't do what? It's true..He's what you want. You even said you see why I'm jealous of him.."

 

"Because he realizes he doesn't need anything else? He doesn't go off and fuck other guys. He is amazing. But I don't want to throw it in your face." Kurt sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

Sebastian looked to Kurt. "I can change.."

 

"I have a boyfriend."

 

Sebastian felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. He bit his lip, holding back tears. "Y-Yeah..I'm..Um.." He stood. He couldn't let anyone see him like this. Especially not Kurt. "I should.." a tear slipped down his cheek. "I should go..Thanks for the tea."

 

"Sebastian.." Kurt sighed.

 

"What?" He asked, not daring to look at him.

 

"I'm sure you can change. I don't hate you. I'm just with someone else now."

 

Sebastian nodded. "I know. But I don't want to change for anyone else..Do you see what you do to me, Kurt?.." He asked, finally looking over at him. "Now I'm the one crying over you. We're even."

 

"You say that like I wanted this." Kurt said, shaking his head.

 

"I wouldn't blame you if you did." Sebastian said quietly.

 

"I'm not looking for revenge. I just want to be happy."

 

Sebastian nodded, staying quiet for a while. "I want you to be happy too, Kurt. You'll be happy with him. He's good for you." Sebastian paused, wiping his eyes. "Safe."

 

"Safe?"

 

"He's safe." Sebastian said. "Sweet guy. Making something of himself..Me? I'm not worth anyone's time..But yeah. You'll be happy with him."

 

"You'll find someone." Kurt said.

 

Sebastian just sighed, wiping his eyes again. "I should go." He sniffed.

 

"Alright.."

 

Sebastian looked up as Kurt stood and walked him to the front door. "I'm sorry for bothering you.."

 

"You're not bothering me."

 

Sebastian gave a small, weak laugh. "Yeah, whatever.."

 

"Hey.." Kurt said softly. "I forgive you."

 

Sebastian looked at Kurt and Kurt watched as tears filled his eyes. "Th-Thank you.."

 

"Thanks, Bas."

 

Sebastian gave a small surprised gasp as Kurt pulled him into a light hug.

 

"You'll be okay. I promise."

 

Sebastian nodded, sniffing as he hugged Kurt back. "Okay.."

 

"Take care of yourself." Kurt said as he pulled back.

 

"I'll try.." Sebastian nodded, giving a weak smile. "Bye, Kurt.."

 

"Bye."

 

Sebastian walked back to his car and Kurt sighed lightly as he watched him leave. He just needed alone time now. He walked to his room and undressed before climbing in bed. This was such a long day. He felt so bad for Sebastian.. But he was too late. He rolled over and grabbed one of his pillows. It still smelled like Blaine. He couldn't help but smile as he nuzzled against it. Pretty soon, Kurt was relaxed and asleep.

 

The next day he woke up and stretched before looking to his clock. Blaine was about to be out of class. He sighed. He didn't want to get up, but he needed to take a shower before his boyfriend arrived. Kurt groaned as he stood up and stretched. An idea struck him as he walked to the bathroom. He was getting a little tired of the red in his hair. And he had a few hours until Blaine was going to be here. Maybe he would go blue. Kurt got dressed and ran to the store. He bought the dye and hurried home. He colored his hair and showered. He looked in the mirror as he dried his hair. It came out a gorgeous teal. He grinned happily as he got dressed. He really hoped Blaine would like it. Not long after Kurt got dressed, Blaine knocked on the door. Kurt pulled on a beanie before walking to open the door.

 

"Hey." Blaine grinned.

 

"Hey." Kurt smiled, kissing his cheek. "How was class?

 

"Good."

 

"I was about to get started on dinner. Just sit down and relax." Kurt said, walking to the kitchen.

 

"Can I help?"

 

"I've got it." Kurt called. "Want any wine? A beer?"

 

"Beer please."

 

Kurt poured himself a glass of wine before pulling his beanie off and mussing the blue locks a bit. He smiled at his reflection in a nearby mirror before grabbing Blaine's beer and bringing it out to him.

 

Blaine gasped. "Oh my god!"

 

Kurt grinned, straddling Blaine's lap. "Do you like it?"

 

"I love it.."

 

Kurt handed Blaine his beer and smiled. "Really? I was a little worried you wouldn't."

 

"No. I really think it looks amazing."

 

"I'm glad.." Kurt grinned, bouncing a bit with his happiness.

 

Blaine held Kurt's right hip. "So good.."

 

Kurt looked at Blaine and his smile grew even more. "Yeah?" He said, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

 

"Yeah." Blaine said, setting his beer aside.

 

Kurt leaned down to kiss Blaine's neck softly. "Long day?.."

 

"Not too bad. Just rather be with you."

 

Kurt gave a soft hum, bringing his hands down to rub over Blaine's chest. "That's so sweet.."

 

"I just love you." Blaine said softly.

 

"I love you too.." Kurt said, slowly untying Blaine's bow tie.

 

Blaine licked his lips as he looked up at Kurt. "I hope you haven't started on dinner yet."

 

Kurt gave a soft chuckle. "Not yet.." He said, pulling it off slowly before starting to unbutton his shirt.

 

"Good." Blaine smiled.

 

Kurt unbuttoned the plaid shirt halfway before leaning down to kiss across his collarbones gently.

 

Blaine tilted his head back. "Kurt.."

 

Kurt gave a soft moan as he traced his tongue up Blaine's clavicle. "Yes, sir?"

 

Blaine moaned at Kurt's words. "You make me feel so good.."

 

Kurt nibbled on Blaine's earlobe. "I love making you feel good, sir.."

 

"Oh god.." Blaine gasped, gripping Kurt's hips.

 

Kurt practically purred. "Wanna make you feel so good.."

 

"Yes.. What do you want to do, baby?"

 

"I want you to fuck me..But I want you to take your time..I want to feel you.."

 

Blaine's hands slowly moved up Kurt's sides. "You want my cock?"

 

Kurt gave a shaky gasp. "Yes, sir.."

 

"Fuck.. Undress me.."

 

Kurt nodded, unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way before pulling it off and running his fingers through the light dusting of hair across Blaine's chest. Blaine's breathing deepened as he reached for Kurt's shirt. Kurt lifted his arms, letting Blaine pull off the loose black tank top, revealing the pale, art covered skin.

 

"Fuck.."

 

The artist smiled, reaching down to peel Blaine's skintight capri pants off before standing to pull off his torn jeans. 

 

"How are you so beautiful?" Blaine whispered.

 

Kurt couldn't help but Blush as he looked down. He was already half hard, his body flushed in all of the right places as he climbed back onto Blaine's lap.

 

"You are literally perfect to me." Blaine said as he explored Kurt's body.

 

Goosebumps raised along Kurt's skin as Blaine's hands traced the swirls of ink. "Literally?.." Kurt whispered, skeptical.

 

"You'd still be perfect without the tattoos. But these.." Blaine traced each tattoo. "These are all a part of you.. They tell a story about you.. And god, your face.. Baby, I wouldn't change one thing about you."

 

Kurt closed his eyes as he felt Blaine's calloused hands slide over him. Tears stung his eyes at his boyfriend's words, but they didn't fall as he leaned back a bit. "Blaine.."

 

"Yes baby?"

 

"I love you.." Kurt breathed out, gasping as the pad of Blaine's thumb ran over his nipple.

 

"I'm so in love with you." Blaine said sweetly.

 

The words filled Kurt with something warm. He placed his hands over Blaine's and gasped quietly. "I'm in love with you too Blaine..I-I.." He breathed out. His body was on fire between his emotions and Blaine's strong hands.

 

"Come here." Blaine said quietly.

 

Kurt leaned forward, pressing his body against Blaine's as his chest heaved with desperate breaths. Blaine kissed Kurt deeply as he stood, keeping his boyfriend in his arms. Kurt moaned deeply, wrapping himself around Blaine. Blaine ran into the wall on his way to the bedroom. He giggled against Kurt's lips as he carried him into the room. Kurt smiled, laughing with him as they made it to the room. Blaine laid Kurt on the bed and climbed on top of him. Kurt bent his legs at the knees and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck

 

"I want you so bad.."

 

"Tell me about it..Please?.."

 

"I want to make you feel how much I love you. I don't want to fuck you now. Let me show you."

 

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and something shifted inside of him as he nodded. "Okay.."

 

Blaine kissed Kurt slowly as he rocked his body down. Kurt moaned softly, cupping Blaine's cheek in his hand and moved with him. Blaine moaned deeply. Kurt was in heaven. He'd never felt like this before. Blaine undressed them the rest of the way. Kurt looked at Blaine and exhaled nervously. "I-I've never done this.."

 

"Never done what?"

 

"This slow..This sweet.." Kurt whispered. "Guys I've been with..Never wanted to.."

 

"I want to." Blaine said softly. "I love you."

 

"I love you too.." Kurt said.

 

Blaine kissed Kurt as he slicked his fingers with lube. Kurt let out tiny moans as he angled his hips up, waiting for Blaine.

 

"You're so beautiful."

 

Kurt gasped against Blaine's lips as he pushed a finger in. Blaine slowly fingered Kurt. Kurt's head fell back, his moans soft in Blaine's ear. "Blaine.."

 

"So perfect," Blaine whispered as he added another.

 

Kurt let out a shaky gasp, arching his back off of the bed.

 

"Are you ready?"

 

Kurt nodded. "I need you..."

 

Blaine pulled out and positioned himself. Kurt wrapped himself around Blaine and looked up at him with loving eyes. Blaine pushed in slowly, keeping his eyes on Kurt. Kurt gave a small whine, gripping Blaine's shoulders.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too.." Kurt got out. Blaine kissed Kurt as he rolled his hips. Kurt moved with Blaine, moaning softly. He was so used to frantic movements trying to get each other off..But this was different. 

 

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek. "You're gorgeous.."

 

Kurt smiled lightly. "So are you.."

 

Blaine kissed Kurt passionately. Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth as he made love to him. Blaine growled lightly as Kurt's legs tightened around him. Kurt shivered at the noise. He'd never felt like this before. He'd never felt so much love mixed with sexual attraction. He pulled Blaine ever closer, crying out as he hit his prostate.

 

"Fuck.." Blaine groaned, focusing on hitting that spot again.

 

Kurt yelled out Blaine's name again as he did. "Yes! Ah!"

 

"Kurt.." Blaine moaned loudly. Kurt tangled his fingers in Blaine's curls, pulling hard. Blaine bit down on Kurt's neck as he sped up. Kurt's breath quickened as he clutched to Blaine.

 

"I’m close.."

 

"S-So am I.."

 

Blaine gasped as he neared his release.

 

Kurt leaned forward, trembling around Blaine. "Blaine. I-I'm yours.." He moaned in his ear before coming hard.

 

Blaine gave a low grunt as Kurt fluttered around him. He gave a few more thrust and let go. Kurt tightened and relaxed his muscles, moaning softly as he let Blaine fill him.

 

"Baby.."

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

Kurt's body relaxed under Blaine, keeping him close. "That was perfect.."

 

"You're perfect."

 

Kurt smiled, turning his head to kiss Blaine softly. "We forgot to use a condom.." He whispered calmly.

 

"Oh god.. I-I'm sorry.." Blaine said worriedly.

 

"No, It's fine.." Kurt said, rubbing Blaine's back soothingly.

 

"Okay.."

 

"I like it..How you feel.." Kurt said, his voice barely above a whisper. He looked at Blaine and smiled lightly.

 

"It did feel amazing." Blaine smiled.

 

Kurt gave a soft chuckle. "God..You make me feel..I don't know how to describe it.."

 

"I hope that's a good thing." Blaine giggled.

 

"It is. Trust me.." Kurt said. "But with that..I should make dinner..But I don't wanna get dressed."

 

"Don't." Blaine grinned.

 

Kurt smiled back before kissing Blaine and cleaning up. He stood and winked at his boyfriend before walking to the kitchen and swinging his hips. Blaine shook his head and smiled. He was so in love with this man. He pulled on his boxers, not brave enough to wander Kurt's house nude. He sat on the couch and watched his boyfriend. As he watched him his eyes scanned over his tattoos. They definitely meant a lot to Kurt.. 

 

Blaine felt so lucky to have met Kurt. He wanted to do something to show Kurt how much he cared..He decided he'd start saving money and in a few months he'd do something special.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry we have not updated in so long. Both of our computers crashed last year and its taken a while to get everything up and running again. We are continuing We've got forever (continuation for We've Got Five Years) and Experimenting. For our other stories, we have ran out of ideas. If there is anything anyone wants to see, send me a private message and I'll talk to my partner and see if we can make it work. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
